Last Memories
by TalesOfWorld
Summary: Sheena abandoned Lloyd's request. But because of that, she can't help but to keep wonder about whether she had made the right choice. She still thinks that it would have been better for her to abandon her duty and follow Lloyd. LXS
1. Memories

I decided to start another story since I finished my last story on Mithos. A SheenaXLloyd fic.

Oh well...

Enjoy

* * *

**Memories**

Sheena was sitting on top of a grassy hill. She sighed as she watched the sun set. She stretched her legs out and leaned backwards, greeting the summer breeze. She looked down the hill and there was Mizuho, busier than ever. The whole town was moving to Sylvarant and they were packing up here. Sheena was the chief of Mizuho, but she wasn't wearing her suit that gave her the recognition as the chief. She felt that she was not ready yet to wear it since she thought it that it was too early for her to take on such a huge responsibility.

She remembered his face. The boy which she denied. He had asked her to go on a quest to destroy all the exphere, but she declined. It wasn't because she didn't like him or anything, rather, her heartbeat would increase at the very sight of him. But she had work to do, for her family, and her clan.

"Oh... you can't go?" It's okay, I'll just go with someone else," He smiled. It was shocking for Sheena to find out later that he had actually gone alone. Her heart was in pain as she wondered how deep a scar she could have made in the innocent boy's heart. Every time she thought about it, she regretted what she had done. She still wondered if she should just have left this village to someone else and have left with him.

"What am I thinking!" Sheena slapped her cheeks. She was a chief after all and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she abandon her people. even Lloyd would not appreciate her abandoning her people and following him. It has almost been a year since she had last seen him. She missed him, but also wondered how he would feel about her as well.

It had been a long year for her. She had to find a place to move in Sylvarant, some place where she and her clan will be able to keep their tradition, and had to negotiate with the people living nearby. After they found the site and were accepted, they hurried their move and that's how this year had mostly gone by.

Sheena stood up. The sun had already gone down. She took a quick glance at the town and headed down the hill. After this was all done, she was hoping that she would be able to see that boy's face again.

* * *

Everything was packed. The buildings were dismantled and the tent houses were brought down. It would take couple days for them to travel to their destination. 

"Is everything ready?" Sheena asked one of the ninja, who was checking off the items required for travel.

"Everything is ready," he declared.

"All right, lets get moving!" Sheena shouted as she pointed forward, toward the entrance of the town. The group moved steadily in an organized way out into the forest.

The group soon arrived to the Garoccia Forest, pushing their carts and carrying their necessities. Sheena moved back and forth checking up on everyone. This forest was dangerous and she knew it. It was her responsibility as the chief of Mizuho to make sure that everyone was safe.

The first day had gone by without too much trouble. Everyone sat in groups around the fire and ate dinner before they had all gone to sleep. Sheena and few of her fellow ninjas were on guard. Everything was peaceful and nothing seemed as if it will happen.

Sheena looked up at the stars and sat by one of the trees. She remembered him again. It had been bugging her since recently. She was wondering how he feels about her. She did like him quite a bit, at least more than the dumb chosen from Tethe'alla, and wanted to know whether that boy would also think about her every now and then. The night was getting deep and Sheena fell asleep.

The ground shook slightly. Small rumbling noises were heard in the distance. Sheena woke up from her sleep. Other ninjas also noticed this and scanned around the forest.

"I'll go see what it is," Sheena said in a low voice. She took off into the woods after the rumbling noise. The noise was getting smaller and there was less rumble as she went farther from the camp. Soon, she was in a total silence. She sighed in relief and decided to turn back. The rumbling noise started to grow louder as she traveled back. The ground shook more and more. It didn't take her long to find out that whatever it was decided to ambush the camp. Sheena quickly dashed through the woods, hoping that her people would be safe. She could hear creaking noises and shouts from the distance.

She arrived near the camp. Through the thick woods, she saw it. A huge skeletal figure encountering few ninjas. She dashed there as fast as she could. The other ninja's were doing very well against the monster. Sheena jumped into the battlefield. Although she joined her fellow ninjas in fending off the skeleton, the other ninjas were just not skillful enough and it was too difficult for just herself to fight off this huge monster.

"Retreat everyone in the camp! I'll buy time!" Sheena shouted. She knew that she wouldn't last very long, but it was her duty to bring her people to safety even at the cost of her life.

She was not standing alone facing the Skeletal demon. He was wielding many different weapons, attacking her from different directions. She was at her limit. Her stamina started to run low. She was backing away slowly, unable to take the force of the attack until she was sent flying into the air. She crashed. She had no more energy left to stand up.

'I wonder what Lloyd would say if he sees me like this' Sheena thought. She really missed him. Maybe more as just as a friend. But it was too late for her now. She really wanted to see his smiling face again telling her to never give up.

"Don't give up!" A shout echoed through the woods. A red figure stood in front of Sheena. The swordsman was holding two swords. He looked back at Sheena and flashed her a light smile. Sheena couldn't see clearly anymore. Her view started to blur until she could no longer see anything.

* * *

"Sheena, are you okay?" A voice came. 

"hmm?" Sheena opened her eyes. She was back in camp. In front of her stood a tall boy wearing his usual red jacket.

"Lloyd... is it you?" Sheena asked.

"Sorry... I decided to give you a visit so that I could help you pack up, but seems like I'm a bit late," Lloyd smiled. "You're hungry right? I'll get you something to eat," Lloyd turned around and left the tent. Sunlight was visible through the tent and Sheena realized that she had been sleeping in.

She was finally able to see him, the man that she had been wanting to see. She had a mixture of feelings inside her, excitement, anxiety and also was wondering how Lloyd feels about her. Lloyd entered the tent again holding a small bowl of porridge, handing it over to Sheena.

"Let's go. You still have a long way." Lloyd stated.

"Uh... Lloyd?" Sheena asked.

"Yes?" Lloyd replied.

"Thank you for saving me yesterday," Sheena muttered.

"No problem," Lloyd answered, leaving Sheena's tent.

* * *

Lloyd was traveling beside Sheena. He was in front of the group, scanning the area to see if there are any dangers ahead. Sheena told him not to follow her, but he didn't listen. "I've got time, don't worry," Lloyd smiled at her earlier that day. The day's travel soon drew to a close as they sat up their camp again. There were ships ready for them at Sybak and they have almost made it through the woods. 

"Sheena, having a bowl?" Came a casual voice from the back. It was Lloyd who was holding two bowls of porridge in both hands, handing one over to Sheena.

"Uhh... thanks," Sheena muttered, receiving the bowl from Loyd. Lloyd sat beside her. He seemed to be very careful about talking to her. He hadn't almost said anything to her during the entire trip.

"So... Lloyd, how have you been?" Sheena asked, attempting to break the awkward atmosphere.

"Nothing much I guess," Lloyd wore a smile on his face. There was a moment of silence as they finished their bowls.

'What's wrong with him? Why is he being so... distant from me?" Wasn't he the one that asked mo to accompany him on the exphere quest?' Sheena stopped her thinking. She remembered. She declined Lloyd's offer and Lloyd ended up doing it along. She must have made a deep scar in his heart. She had to ask.

"Lloyd... on the exphere quest... why did you go alone?" Sheena asked.

"I felt like going on my own," Lloyd flashed a light smile. There was a moment of silence.

"No you did not! You asked me to accompany you!" Sheena shouted. Lloyd didn't answer. He looked away from her. Around them, there were noises of other people chatting and eating their food. Sheena's feeling of being sorry soon turned into anger. He was keep lying to her. Only thing she wanted to do was see how Lloyd feels about her.

Sheena's body was shaking. She couldn't take this any longer. She was so angry at Lloyd that tear drops were forming in her eyes. She dropped her face, not wanting anyone to see her and lightly tugged Lloyd's jacket.

"Follow me," Sheena muttered softly. She lead Lloyd into the woods.

* * *

Sheena stood, looking away from Lloyd. She was crying a bit but didn't want Lloyd to see her. Her tears were out of annoyance, frustration, and also because of the scar that she may have created, the pain she may have given to the innocent boy. 

Lloyd looked at Sheena's back. "Yes Sheena?" He asked.

"I... I'm sorry..." Sheena managed to say.

"about what?" Lloyd asked.

"The exphere... I'm sorry that I couldn't go on the adventure with you," Sheena muttered.

"It's okay. You had a lot to do yourself," Lloyd assured her.

"I... I was really happy when you asked me to join you... but I had my duties. I thought about abandoning my duty and following you... but I knew that everyone won't allow that... including you," Sheena started to sob. Lloyd was silent.

"Lloyd... do you hate me?" Sheena continued. "Do you think I denied your request because I hate you? My heart was also tearing apart when I declined it... I'm so sorry..." Sheena cried.

Lloys smiled. "Sheena? I know that you don't hate me... I wasn't scarred or anything about you saying no to my request. You had your duties and I had mine. I was just hoping that we would be able to chat for a while," Lloyd gently grabbed Sheena's shoulders.

"I'm sorry..." Sheena repeated, looking back at Lloyd.

"I told you, it's okay. You are becoming like Colette," Lloyd smiled. Sheena also smiled at this comment.

"You idiot," She leaned forward, burying her face into Lloyd's chest. Lloyd gently hugged her.

"Let's go back," Lloyd whispered.

Sheena tugged at Lloyd's jacket. "Wait... is it okay if we could stay here together for just one night?" Sheena asked.

"Sure," Lloyd answered. The two leaned against the tree, Sheena resting her head in Lloyd's chest. Sheena soon fell asleep. Lloyd gently touched Sheena's hair and smiled. He took out a small box from his pocket and looked at it. "Now doesn't seem to be a good time," He smiled as he whispered to himself.

* * *

I usually start my stories short, but this seemed to have gone quite a way. Oh well. Enjoy! Please R&R 


	2. A Normal Life

Here is the next chapter! It was quite difficult for me to think about how I would link up the first chapeter and it took a while.

Please enjoy:

* * *

**A Normal Life**

Sheena woke up the next day. The sun was shining into her eyes and she slowly opened her eyes. She realized that she was lying down inside a tent alone.

She remembered what happened last night. She was sleeping out in the woods along with Lloyd. She wished to spend some time with him together but soon fell asleep. She looked around the tent. The sun was shining strongly. She realized that she had overslept. 'But why am I here? Weren't I with Lloyd out in the forest last night?' Sheena wondered.

"Sir, are you awake?" A black figure stood outside the tent, asking Sheena if she was awake.

"I'm sorry for over sleeping, I'm awake" She answered. "I'll be ready soon," The black figure standing outside the tent turned around to leave.

"No problem sir. The young man wearing a red jacket told us that you needed some rest because of yesterday's battle," He answered.

"Wait!" Sheena shouted "Do you know where he is?"

"I saw him leave the camp early this morning," The reply came before the black figure vanished. Sheena sighed. Lloyd must have carried her back to the campsite. Sheena stood up and looked into the mirror. 'Why did Lloyd have to leave all of a sudden?' She wondered. 'Is Lloyd worried about me for not getting enough rest? Maybe he has more important business to attend to than spending time with me'

When her thought reached to this, there was a quick pain in her heart. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks, trying to get rid of these thoughts. She gently combed her hair and reached for her hair ribbon. 'What's this?'. Underneath her ribbon was a small letter. "It must have be a letter from Lloyd" Sheena muttered. She slowly opened the letter and read through it.

* * *

Dear Sheena: 

Sorry for the quick departure, I have something urgent to take care of. Sorry I had to leave without saying anything to you. I carried you back to the campsite and told others that you needed some rest. I know that being a chief is tough and all, but you should loosen up a little.

See you soon

-Lloyd-

* * *

"That idiot" Sheena couldn't help but smile. He didn't have to say 'sorry' so many times in the letter. "That dork," She repeated. She gently embraced the letter and smiled.

"Sir, are you ready?" A voice came. Sheena panicked as she quickly folded the letter it into her pocket.

"I'm almost ready, be there in a minute," She answered as she continued to tie her hair.

* * *

Half a month passed since Sheena had last seen Lloyd. The village was almost complete and Sheena was scouting around the village like usual. The weather had been fine for the past few days, speeding up the construction of the village.

"All this scouting is tiring, I better take some rest," Sheena muttered. She leaned against the tree and sat down in the shade.

"Sir, there are people who wishes to see you at the front gate," A ninja reported. Sheena sighed as she stood up to go check who was waiting for her at the front gate.

"Sheena! How have you been doing? I brought these cookies for you!" Came a cheerful voice. In front of the gate stood Colette, Raine, Genis and.

"Hey guys! Long time no see," Sheena greeted.

"It's been a while Sheena. We've came to give you a hand," Raine smiled.

"Hi," Genis also greeted.

"Thank you all, but the village is mostly complete, just a bit left here and there," Sheena answered.

"Genis and I will go around the to see if there is any place where they may need our help, you should take some rest," Raine looked back at Sheena as she and Genis walked into the village. Sheena looked at their back and sighed.

Suddenly, someone tugged her. "Sheena, let's go over there!" Colette shouted as she pointed toward the tree on a small hill.

"Wait, I'm not done with my duty," Sheena shouted, trying her best not to get dragged away by Colette.

"Please? I have something to ask you," Colette begged.

"About what?" Sheena asked. Colette didn't say anything. She didn't move. She turned to look at Sheena and smiled.

"About Lloyd," Colette answered. Sheena followed Colette. When they arrived underneath the tree, Colette took out cookies and juice from her basket and handed them over to Sheena.

"What do you want to ask me about Lloyd?" Sheena asked.

"Lloyd... I haven't seen him for a month now. I was wondering what he may be doing,"Colette muttered.

'A month? But Lloyd appeared in front of me half a month ago' Sheena was puzzled.

"I... I am just worried about him, that's all," Colette stated.

Sheena smiled and looked at Colette. "I'm sure he is fine. He is a strong swordsman isn't he?" Sheena assured Colette thinking back to the time when Lloyd appeared in front of her, taking down the enemy that she couldn't beat.

"Maybe I am just worrying too much," Colette giggled. The wind was blowing at their faces. Sheena looked at Colette. Colette really had grown up a lot. Unlike the last time when she had seen her, Colette had become much more like an adult. Colette was extremely pretty, even in Sheena's eyes. Colette's long blond hair was flowing through the wind as she flashed a bright smile at Sheena.

"Uh... Sheena? Is there something on my face?" Colette asked.

"N...no of course not," Sheena answered, looking away. Sheena realized that she had been staring at Colette's face for a while now. 'They say that girls become prettier if there is someone that loves her. If that saying is ture, I wonder who it is?' Sheena wondered to herself. It didn't take long until her thoughts reached to Lloyd.

Sheena admitted, Colette was much prettier than her and it wouldn't be too different in Lloyd's eyes either. 'So what? We are not engaged or anything' Sheena slapped herself mentally. But there was a quick pain in her heart, a pain that didn't go away that easily.

"We're back," Came a voice from the distance. It was Raine and Genis. They sat beside Colette and Sheena, taking some cookies for themselves. "What were you guys talking about?" Raine asked.

"Nothing much," Colette answered. The four of them talked about many things about how the world was going around and many funny or unusual events that they have encountered.

"We'd better get going now. We shouldn't bother Sheena with her work too much," Raine suggested as she stood up. The four arrived at the entrance of the town.

"Good bye guys," Sheena waved.

"Keep up the good work," Raine waved back. Colette suddenly walked up to Sheena.

"Sheena, if you find out anything about Lloyd, can you tell me?" Colette whispered.

"Sure, why not!" Sheena smiled.

"Thank you, bye!" Colette smiled back as the trio left the village. Sheena sighed as she looked at them until they were out of sight. She thought that Lloyd was very lucky to have someone as pretty as Colette worry about him. She turned around and headed back into the village to finish her duty.

* * *

Here's chapter 2! I was planning to add another scene but then this chapter would become too long so I stopped here.

I hope you like it. Please R&R


	3. Unexpected Date

Sorry for the delay, but it's up. I was really stuck with the story. Before I need to edit, I need to take a nap first, so I wrote 1/2, sleep, edit, sleep, write the other half, sleep, edit.

Oh well, enjoy:

* * *

**Unexpected Date**

It was a bright afternoon. It had been a few days after Colette, Raine and Genis' sudden visit. Sheena walked into Altamira. She hadn't been here for a while. She stood in the middle of the city hall. This place has gotten much bigger since her last visit. She took a look at the beach. There were lots of people, few couples enjoying their leisure.

"Chief, there is a letter for you," A messenger arrived at the village. Sheena took the letter and read it. It was a letter from Regal. Regal asked for Sheena's assistance for the project that he was planning for the sakes of both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. That was what had happened few days ago and that was also the reason why Sheena was here. Although her village was important, this matter seemed to attract Sheena's attention since for the betterness of the world meant that it would affect her village as well.

She was lost. This place had grown too big. She took another glance at the beach, The adventure that they had, the battle against Mithos, it all seemed to have paid off. Sheena couldn't help but smile and remembered the boy who had led them. He had nothing special. He was just a normal boy who charged recklessly to achieve his goal. It wasn't the two Chosens, nor the skilled mercenary that had saved the world but him.

Sheena thought about him. Colette had told her that she hadn't seen him for a long time, but he came to her. He didn't visit anybody else but her. She wondered if that meant anything special.

"Where the heck is it!" She muttered. She had a more important duty to attend to right now. She looked around, trying to find her way to Regal's office. She scanned across the city.

Her heart almost stopped. She saw a small figure at the distance wearing a red jacket. The figure turned around a corner and disappeared. 'Could that be?' Sheena thought. She ran. She ran after the figure. When she turned around the corner, the figure had vanished. Instead, there were elevators and a person standing in front it.

"Are you Ms. Sheena?" The man asked.

"Yes I am," Sheena answered.

"President Regal is expecting you," The man gestured Sheena toward the elevator. Sheena walked into the elevator and the man led Sheena to Regal's office.

* * *

"Please wait here. he has a guest with him right now," The man led Sheena to a chair outside Regal's office. Sheena sighed as she leaned against the chair. She thought that she was lucky to have found this place without too much trouble. She thought back again. The figure that she had chased after. 'Could it have been Lloyd?' She thought. But she soon thought differently. If Lloyd was strolling around Altamira, then there are no reason for him to not visit his friends every now and then.

"You want me to go there this time? Your last request took me a month to accomplish," A voice echoed inside the room behind her.

"Yes, I'm sorry but you seem to be the only capable person in achieving this mission. It is a very important component for my project," Regal answered.

'Regal must be arguing with someone' Sheena thought to herself. She listened through the wall.

"All right. But even if I have received special training on my sword skills, I don't think I can do this alone," The voice came again. This voice was familiar to her. The voice was somehow... soothing to Sheena.

"I'm not sending you alone this time Lloyd. I have asked someone to accompany you," Regal answered. Sheena's heart thumped. The person that was inside, it was Lloyd. Then the figure that she had seen must have been...

"Who is it? I hope it is someone skilled," Lloyd muttered. He seemed to have been frustrated with something.

"You'll see," Regal chuckled. "George, bring her in," The door opened. Sheena peeked inside. Nonetheless, inside the office stood Lloyd, looking back at her.

Sheena looked at Lloyd, the very same man that had saved her back at the forest. Lloyd always looked cool no matter how many times Sheena looked at him. They stared at each other and there was a short silence.

"Sheena? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in your village helping it setup?" Lloyd asked, breaking the silence.

"Regal called me here saying that it is an important matter so I came," Sheena answered.

Regal looked at Sheena and back at Lloyd. "So I presume that you don't have any problem with your partner?" Regal asked Lloyd.

"No, I don't," Lloyd answered.

"Sheena? do you have any problems?" Regal asked.

"No," Sheena answered shortly.

"Well, then I guess it is settled. I'll book a room for you two at the Altamira hotel. We'll need 2-3 days for the preparation so you guys can do whatever you guys want during that time," Regal stood up. "If you need to pay for anything, just put it on my tab after you show this," Regal took out a small piece of paper and handed it to Lloyd.

"Thank you," Lloyd took it. He looked back at Regal and took off.

"I hope for the best... for both of you," Regal smiled.

* * *

"So Sheena, what do you want to do?" Lloyd asked. They were sitting inside the Hotel room.

"I... don't know," Sheena answered. She was blushing slightly. She met him again, the boy that had saved her. Her heart was thunping loudly.

"Why don't we take a stroll around Altamira for a while?" Lloyd suggested.

'Did he just ask me on a date?' Sheena was nervous. "Uh.. sure, let's also try the beach," Sheena answered cooly, not to show now hervous she was.

"I also need to go shopping for our trip as well," Lloyd added.

"Sure, let's go shopping. Then let's go have diner," Sheena suggested. She was blushing more and more by the second.

Sheena looked at Lloyd, then back at herself. her clothes had been dusty and wrinkled due to her trip. "Uh Lloyd? Can you do the shopping alone? I have something to do," Sheena asked.

"Sure, no problem. Do you want to meet somewhere?" Lloyd asked.

"By the city hall in an hour," Sheena answered.

"Okay, see you then. I'll head out first," Lloyd answered, stood up and left the room. Sheena quickly stood up. She grabbed some towels and soap and walked into the washroom.

'A date with Lloyd!' Sheena was excited. Although it wasn't exactly a date, it was something similar.

"I better get prepared," Sheena smiled and walked into the shower.

* * *

Sheena stood by the clock on the center of the city hall. She was dressed in a long black dress that stretched to the floor, her hair neatly tied to the back. People who were passing by all took a look at her. She was nervous. She was going to have a date with Lloyd.

"Hey, Sheena, have I kept you waiting?" Lloyd asked.

"No, not at all," Sheena answered. Lloyd approached Sheena and froze. She looked up and Sheena and blushed slightly.

"You... really look good in that clothes," Lloyd muttered.

"Thanks," Sheena answered.

"So... are we going?" Lloyd asked.

"No, we are not. We are going to buy you some clothes first," Sheena answered.

"Me?" Lloyd asked

"Yes you, it's not fair for me to be the only one dressed like this. So we'll drop by the shopping mall and get you some clothes that will match me," Sheena smiled. "What are you waiting for! Let's go," Sheena tugged Lloyd.

"Uh... okay," Lloyd answered.

* * *

I hope it wasn't too bad. Please R&R 


	4. Seperation Again?

Screw test week, sorry I couldn't write last week. I made this chapter a bit longer than usual.

Thank you for the reviews. They inspire me to write and I also thank you for the advice that I was given

Well, enjoy

* * *

**Seperation Again?**

Lloyd got dragged by Sheena to a nearby mall and got himself measured. He was wearing a blackish suit that matched Sheena's dress. It took almost an hour before Sheena had made up her mind on what Lloyd should wear. After that, Sheena grabbed Lloyd's arm from the side and smiled up at him.

"Let's go for dinner. I'm sure Regal had made a reservation for us," Sheena suggested.

"But I never told Regal that we were going to eat out," Lloyd was puzzled.

Sheena sighed. "I told him to book it for us,"

"Oh... okay... then... shall we go?" Lloyd asked.

"Escort me," Sheena answered, hugging tighter into Lloyd's arms. Lloyd almost laughed but managed to maintain his posture.

"Shall we go then?" Lloyd bowed slightly as he turned over toward Sheena.

"Sure," Sheena smiled. The couple walked down the city hall toward the restaurant. As the two walked, people around them couldn't help but give a meek smile at the couple.

* * *

"Is there any reservation made by Sir Regal Bryant?" Lloyd asked at the front deck.

"Ah let's see... Mr. Lloyd and Ms Sheena?" The man sitting at the front asked.

"Yes we are," Lloyd answered.

"Right this way," He stood up and guided the two toward a seat by the window. The two followed him into the red carpeted restaurant. They sat face to face on a two-seat table.

"So Sheena, what do you want to eat?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know... how about you?" Sheena asked back.

"Well, I anything would be nice," Lloyd answered. Lloyd quickly made his order and handed the menu back at the waiter.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Sheena asked, staring out at the window.

"hmm?" Lloyd glanced at Sheena and looked toward where Sheena was facing.

"I mean... we haven't seen each other for a while, since the day you came and saved me," Sheena muttered.

"Oh..." Lloyd answered.

"Lloyd... what have you been doing these days? I heard from Colette that you haven't visited any of the others," Sheena asked.

"I traveled across the world helping out Regal. How did it go on your side?" Lloyd asked.

"Everything went well. The move was successful and I presume that everything will be okay," Sheena muttered.

"Really? That's great. Is it hidden somewhere inside a forest?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, yea... I thought that it is important for us to keep our traditions alive and so did many others," Sheena answered.

"Where is it? I'd like to visit once in a while if you don't mind," Lloyd asked.

Sheena gave a light smile toward Lloyd. "It's a secret. but I'll tell you anyways since you are reliable. I haven't told this to anybody else yet apart from Regal,"

"Thanks," Lloyd answered.

"it's by this huge lake located near Luin," Sheena answered. It is easy to spot, yet it is a place where not many people come by,"

"I'll visit there every now and then," Lloyd smiled.

"That would be great," Sheena answered. "Lloyd... even after we accomplish this mission, will we be able to see each other again?"

Lloyd almost let some laughter escape. "Sure, of course," he answered.

"Your food is here sir," A waiter came, holding a tray of dishes. He gently laid the dishes on the table and walked away.

"So... shall we eat?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh... sure," Sheena smiled.

* * *

The next day had gone by pretty much the same, going to the beach together and walking up and down the city hall. The day after that, there weren't any special events either until the late afternoon when Regal summoned the two, who were window shopping in a mall.

"It is like how I said," Regal answered.

"But why?" Lloyd asked.

"This hooded man came by the other day and I bought it off him. He said he found it while he was traveling but it was of no use to him," Regal answered.

"hmm... Okay then," Lloyd shrugged.

"He seemed to have been a powerful swordsman though, being able to go there by himself," Regal continued.

"So... we don't need to go?" Sheena asked.

"Yes... fortunately. You guys can stay at the hotel for today and can head off tomorrow. I'm sorry to have called you guys for nothing," Regal apologized.

"It's nothing. Besides, we had a lot of fun," Sheena smiled brightly.

"I'm glad that you two have enjoyed your stay," Regal answered. Sheena ans Lloyd turned around and left Regal's office.

"Well, so I guess we are done here," Lloyd smiled at Sheena.

"I guess... It's getting dark so let's go back," Sheena suggested. Sheena felt odd. She was supposed to be happy about not going on a dangerous quest, yet she sighed, a bit sad that she couldn't go.

* * *

The two sat inside the hotel room sitting on their beds, looking at each other. "So... are you going back?" Lloyd asked.

"Yea... I guess... you?" Sheena asked.

"Me? I'm going to go travel some more. Besides, Regal doesn't let me off for more then a week, so I'll be pretty busy," Lloyd smiled.

"Oh..." Sheena muttered. "Lloyd?"

"Yes?" Lloyd answered.

"I'll be waiting for you... so please come and visit often," Sheena stated.

"Sure thing. It's getting late now, so let's go to sleep," Lloyd smiled and flicked out the lights.

"Wait Lloyd!" Sheena shouted. "Can I ask you a favor?" Sheena asked.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked. Sheena took out a small card from her waist pocket. "I want to give this to you," Sheena muttered.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"It is something like a good luck charm," Sheena muttered. 'And a love charm too' Sheena thought, leaving out the last bit.

"Is it okay for you to have this?" Sheena asked.

"Sure, why not," Lloyd answered, taking the charm.

"No Lloyd. It's not a charm that you keep," Sheena stopped him. "You carve it through your skin like a tatoo. Don't worry though, it won't hurt too much," Sheena smiled.

"Okay then, go ahead," Lloyd sighed. Sheena smiled and started to insert the symbol on to Lloyd's arms. "You won't be able to use this arm for about 24 hours. Is that okay?" Sheena asked.

"Just go ahead..." Lloyd sighed. Sheena soon carved the symbol on to Lloyd's left arm and smiled.

"Done?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep!" Sheena smiled.

"Okay, I'm turning off the lights," Lloyd stated. "Good night Sheena,"

"Good night Lloyd," Sheena answered.

* * *

Sheena woke up the next day. The sun was already high in the air. She sat up and looked across the room.

"Hey Lloyd! Wake up you sleepy head," Sheena walked over to Lloyd's bed and pulled off the bed sheet. He wasn't there.

"I guess I'm the sleepy head," Sheena muttered. The room was quiet. 'Lloyd must have already left' Sheena thought. She packed her stuff and headed back to her new home town. 'I wonder how much the setup is complete' She was excited. She took off on her Rehierd and arrived at the entrance of the forest.

"What the?" Sheena muttered. There was smoke rising from the forest. Sheena's heart thumped. She dashed. There were blood tracks on the forest path. There she saw it, the village burning in flames.

"Who the hell..." Sheena muttered. But her voice was stopped by a sharp pain on her back. She had been stabbed. She collapsed. She looked up one last time and noticed that there stood a tall swordsman holding a pair of swords in both of his hands, smiling down at her. Sheena's view started to become faint and She could no longer keep herself to stay conscious.

* * *

A bit of a twist. but I guess it was okay. Please R&R 


	5. Minor Doubt

Here it is, the next chapter... I think it has too much narrating but I'll try my best not to use too much of it.

I hope you like it

Enjoy:

* * *

**Minor Doubt**

There was Sheena, standing in the middle of the forest. The woods were on fire and few corpse were rolling around the forest floor. She fell to her knees. In the middle of the fire stood a tall man standing a few steps away from her, with his back facing the kneeling women. He turned his face and smirked. He turned around and slowly walked close to her step by step. Sheena tried to move but her legs wouldn't listen to her. The man stood in front of Sheena and drew out his sword. Sheena looked up. She couldn't see his face. The man kneeled down and whispered into Sheena's ears. "I love you," The voice muttered. The man rose again and lifted his sword. "Good bye," he muttered. He swung his sword down at Sheena.

"Woah! huff huff..." Sheena jumped up. She laid her hand on her heart. It was beating fast. She sighed trying to relax herself. She looked around. She was lying down at the hospital on the bed. She reached down her stomach and there was a sharp pain when she touched it. Sheena remembered. After seeing her village on fire, she let her guard down.

"You awake Sheena?" An obnoxious voice came.

"Sheena! Are you okay? We were all so worried about you," A female voice came. Sheena looked toward the direction of the voice. By the door stood Zelos and Colette.

"I'm fine, but what about the village?" Sheena shouted urgently.

"We managed to turn off the fire. You better thank Regal for acting so quickly," Zelos answered casually. "Don't worry too much Sheena, there weren't many casualties. Most of the villagers are safe,"

"Thank god..." Sheena sighed.

"The one who is injure the most is you Sheena. What happened to you?" Colette asked. Sheena thought back. The swordsman that stabbed her from the back, he was holding two swords, one on each hand.

"But what are you doing here?" Sheena asked.

"I was at Asgard with Genis along with Professor Raine. They were here just an hour ago but had to leave because they were busy with their research. I only heard the news that your village was attacked not too long ago and it hasn't been a long time since I arrived here," Colette answered.

"And you?" Sheena directed the same question toward Zelos.

"Me? Regal contacted me to go there. I was probably one of the first ones to reach the area. I happened to have been visiting Luin at that moment," Zelos answered.

"Zelos!" Sheena shouted.

"What is it?" Zelos asked, surprised.

"Have you seen anybody that wields twin blades inside the forest?" Sheena asked.

"You mean Lloyd? No I haven't," Zelos shrugged. Sheena's heart thumped at that word. The person that she loved, the person that would always rush to his friend's sides whenever they were hurt or needed help.

"Have you guys seen Lloyd?" Sheena asked.

"No... I haven't" Colette answered.

"You Zelos?" She asked again.

"..." Zelos was silent.

Sheena sighed. "In the forest... I was attacked by someone that wields twin blades. He attacked me from the back and I had no chance to react,"

"You don't possibly think it is..." Zelos muttered.

"No I don't. It can't be him, he won't dare hurt anybody especially his friends," Sheena shouted. The evil smirk on that man's face, it was impossible for it to have been Lloyd's. "So do you know anybody else?" Sheena asked. She was confident. It can't be Lloyd. There must be a very important reason for him in not coming to visit her in the hospital, or maybe he doesn't know what happened.

"Nope... I can't think of anyone else..." Zelos sighed.

"Me neither... I'm sorry," Colette apologized.

"It's okay..." Sheena answered. But actually, she was not very okay. She had just lost all her chances of revenging the person that attacked her village. She didn't have the slightest clue on who it could possibly be. She sighed. She rose from the bed.

"Wait! Sheena! You shouldn't be moving yet," Colette shouted.

"I'm fine... I'm going to go take a look around the villiage to see if I can find anything," Sheena assured Colette.

"You are clearly not, and besides, it is almost dark outside. We'll have to leave soon but I suggest that you rest up for today and do it tomorrow. You won't be able to find anything in the darkness," Zelos suggested.

"Fine..." Sheena sighed. Indeed, what Zelos had said was true.

"We'll be leaving now," Colette stood up. "Good night!" Colette waved her hand.

"Good bye Zelos, good bye Colette," Sheena waved from her bed. The door shut behind them. She was lying down on the bed. The room was silent. "I guess I'll just sleep for the day," Sheena sighed. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Finally!" Sheena shouted. She was staning in front of the entrance of the burnt town inside the forest. She woke up early this morning and she took off as soon as she ate her breakfast. She looked around the forest floor. There weren't anything suspicious except for some burnt grass. There were branches and broken house parts scattered all over the floor. Sheena sighed. This was going to take her the entire day. She entered the houses but there weren't any evidence either. The time had passed and it was almost noon. 

"That was tiring. I better take some rest," Sheena sighed as she sat on a rock near the middle of the village. She sat calmly and scanned around the village. All her hard work had all gone down the drain. Something sparked. Sheena didn't notice at first, but it soon sparked again. She ran toward the shining object. The light was shining meekly through the rocks covering whatever that object was. She dug for it. She removed the rocks covering the object. She forgot to breath.

"This... this is..." Sheena couldn't continue. She was too shocked to say anything. Under the rocks lay a one of a kind sword, glittering in the sunlight, the sword that was once used in saving the world. It was giving off it's golden red reflection as the sunlight shone down upon it, the blade of frozen fire. "It's flamburge," Sheena muttered.

* * *

A little more twist I guess, it'll be really hard for me to unravel all this in the end...

Oh well, please R&R!!


	6. Trust

Yay! back! School trip -- annoyed... Oh well, it's here.

A lot of narrating but it's for further progress so I hope you understand.

Enjoy:

* * *

**Trust**

Sheena grabbed the blade by its handle and gently lifted it up. No matter how many times she looked at it, she was sure. It was the flamburge. The very sword that Lloyd used when he had saved the world from Mithos. Sheena's hands started to shake, but at the same time, she knew that Lloyd would never do a thing like this.

'I shouldn't rush to conclusions' Sheena thought to herself. There were other possibilities and reasons why the sword could be here. Someone may have tried to frame him, that this sword actually got stolen. Lloyd may have visited here when she wasn't here and forgot his sword here. It was too early to doubt him. Someone else may have tracked Sheena and the tribe and may have found the new location of her village.

Sheena grabbed the sword tightly and lifted it over her shoulder. She sighed and looked at the sword one more time. She lifted it up and down, looking at it from different angles. There was no doubt that this was indeed the real flamburge. Sheena took the blade and decided to think this over back at the hospital.

* * *

"Hey! Sheena! How are you?" Colette came into the room, holding a basket of fruits.

"I'm fine, although doctors say that I need to stay in here for at least three more days," Sheena sighed.

"You all right Sheena?" Followed an obnoxious voice. It was Zelos.

"Hey!" Sheena greeted. The two walked into the room.

Colette stood in front of the bed, holding the basket of fruits. She looked at the top of the table in order to drop her basket there and saw a crimson blade lay on top of it.

"This is..." Colette gently placed the basket on top of the table and lifted the blade. "Isn't this..."

"Yes... it is just as you think. It's Lloyd's flamburge, a one of a kind sword," Sheena answered.

"Where did you find it?" Colette asked.

"I... found it at my village. It was among the rubbles," Sheena answered.

"Does this mean that it was Lloyd who..." Colette was cut short.

"Of course not... I would never believe that Lloyd would do such a thing. He always thinks about his friends before him. I think that someone is trying to frame him or something," Sheena answered.

"Hmm... yea... that's true... what do you think Zelos?" Colette asked.

"Huh me? uh... I don't know..." Zelos answered, surprised, which indicated that he was not listening. Sheena looked up at Zelos. She could clearly tell that Zelos was feeling uneasy about something.

"Zelos, do you know anything about this?" Sheena asked.

"No! I don't, I mean why would I? I was together with Colette the whole time and if she doesn't then how would I know anything about it?" Zelos answered.

"Yea... that's true..." Sheea sighed. "Zelos... are you feeling uneasy about something?" Sheena asked.

"Uh... no... I'm... I'm fine..." Zelos muttered in a barely audible voice.

"Okay then," Sheena shrugged. "After I get out of here, I'm going to investigate further on what had happened and the person who did this and worse, tried to frame Lloyd will pay," Sheena declared.

"Oh yea... I forgot," Sheena muttered, talking out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling something down. "Zelos, can you take this to the surviving ninja's tell them that I am sorry for not being able to do anything during this mess," Sheena handed the letter over to Zelos.

"Sure, I'll do it," Zelos smiled and took the letter.

"We'll be going now, but Genis and Raine is going to visit here later. I guess they have finally finished. They looked very busy when we took a quick visit to Asgard," Colette smiled. The two walked out of the room and closed the door behind. Sheena sighed, pulled the blanket over her, and decided to took a little afternoon nap.

* * *

Sheena got out of the hospital. The air was fresh and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. She was fully cured and was in a good condition. In her hand, was the flamburge, the sword that she had found and a letter from the ninjas saying that it wasn't Sheena's fault that the village got burnt and the damage was minimum. They also said that they have realized how powerless they actually were and were going to train much harder so that they can protect their village.

This was bothering her. She knew the skills of most of her fellow ninjas and some of them were almost as strong as she was except for the fact that they can't summon summoned spirits. This letter had reassured her how powerful this enemy was. There was a more precise description about what had happened at the village that day.

A swordsman attacked the village that day, holding one sword in each of his hands. The ninjas all jumped on him at once, but they were no match. This person was far more powerful then any of them, wielding two swords like a demon. Fortunately, there was another visitor who came to visit Sheena the very day. He quickly found out what was happening and said that he would buy time until the ninjas evacuate the village. They quickly did so and thanks to that, there were barely any casualties. After evacuating, they came back to assist the swordsman, knowing how powerful the enemy was. When they saw the battle, they couldn't jump in.

The man who attacked the village swung his two swords swiftly, attempting to slice his opponent. The swordsman that buying time, wielded his one blade much faster, blocking the man's attack, following it with a counter attack. It was a battle between monsters and the ninjas knew that these two were far to powerful for any of them to handle. After the battle that lasted for around an hour, the two swordsman were breathing hard. At that moment, a tall, long haired man entered the village and the enemy fled. The two perused him, saying that they were sorry for not being able to help too much.

Sheena sighed. She needed to return the flamburge to Lloyd. Lloyd had once told her that if fighting with one sword has a power of 100, then fighting with two will give him the power of 200. Sheena laughed at this at first, saying that it is unreasonable, but after seeing Lloyd, she was surprised at his skills.

"So... I guess I should look for Lloyd... and for some help as well... our enemy seems to be incredibly powerful and I think we need to come together again as a team in order to beat him. Me, Regal, Genis, Raine, Presea, Colette, Zelos and Lloyd," Sheena muttered under the breeze.

* * *

I didn't reach to the place that I wanted to write up to but I thought it was getting too long...

Please R&R and thanks for all your reviews


	7. Relationship

The next chapter is up! A bit boring in the front but bare with me-- I have to carry on the story.

Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

**Relationship**

It was few days later. Zelos sighed as he looked at Sheena sitting on the couch. They were going to meet here today, Raine, Genis, Colette, Sheena, everyone.

"Lloyd... stop causing us trouble and give it up..." Zelos sighed. He was standing by the door looking out the window, waiting for everyone's arrival.

"Are they here yet?" Sheena asked.

"No, not yet," Zelos answered. He once again looked out the window and sighed. "Lloyd... you are really..." He sighed once more.

"Ah, they are here," Zelos shouted, as a group of people came by his house. Zelos opened the door and greeted them.

"Hello Zelos, oh and Sheena! You're here too," Raine greeted. After a short talk, they all gathered around by the sofa. Sheena stoop up. She didn't tell and of them the reason why she called them here, although there were those who have realized already like Regal. Sheena stood up and explained what had happened until now as precisely as possible for those who had little to no knowledge of it, then told others what she thought that they needed to do.

* * *

"So... we are going to look for Lloyd, eh?" Genis smirked.

"I really miss him... I wonder what had happened," Colette sobbed a little.

"Yes, but we should also watch out for that swordsman. He is though and I we'll have to gang on him," Sheena warned. There was a moment of silence.

"So when are we leaving?" Regal asked.

"I don't think we can. We aren't prepared yet," Raine answered.

"It's tomorrow! Tomorrow, we are going to save this world one more time!" Sheena shouted. "Is everyone with me?"

"Yes," Presea answered.

"Me too!" Genis followed.

"I'll go... since I'll be worried..." Raine sighed.

"George will take care of the company for me," Regal smirked.

"Wee! An adventure," Colette shouted.

"..." There was a moment of silence.

Sheena looked around and looked at Zelos. "Uh... Zelos? Are you with us?" Sheena asked.

"Oh me?" Zelos shouted, obviously surprised. "Yea... I'm with ya!" He shouted.

"Zelos... are you okay? You are acting weird these days..." Sheena asked.

"Me? No... I'm fine! Really!" Zelos answered. "Is my hunny worried about me?" he smirked.

"Nevermind... forget I asked," Sheena sighed. "So we'll head out tomorrow. we need to first stock ourselves for the trip," She suggested.

"Well, okay, no problem. I'll go and buy some gels with Colette. Are you coming?" Zelos answered.

"Sure! Why not," Colette stood up and followed Zelos out.

"I'm sleepy. I'm going upstairs," Genis yawned.

"Me and Raine are going to have a little talk about this trip and probable location on where Lloyd could possibly be. Oh, and Presea too," Regal stated. He stood up and entered a nearby room.

"Yes," Presea answered in her usual short words.

Everyone left. Sheena was now the only one left, still sitting on the sofa. She sighed. A whole new adventure was going to start tomorrow, but this time, without Lloyd.

"Where the heck are you..." Sheena sighed. "If only you were here to lead us again, things would be much easier,"

Sheena leaned back on the sofa. She was feeling a bit drowsy. She closed her eyes. She clutched the blade one more time, the blade that she had been holding for the whole time. The sword that belonged to the one she loved the most. She was definitely going to find him no matter what.

* * *

"Knock Knock,"

"Knock Knock"

Sheena opened her eyes. She looked around to find the source of the noise and spotted someone standing outside the mansion, knocking on the window. She sighed as she stood up to see who it was. She froze.

"Chief, we have something for you! I think you must see it!" There was a ninja standing by the doorway. Sheena opened her eyes wide and sneaked out the front door.

"Thanks goodness. I thought I was never going to find you," The ninja puffed.

"Is everyone okay?" Sheena asked.

"Yes... we started to reconstruct the village shortly after. It was strange I'd say... I don't think that person's objective was destroying the village or wiping out the Mizuho clan, whoever it was. It seemed as if he had other objectives," The ninja answered.

"Hmm... I see... so why are you here?" Sheena asked.

"I want to show you something. We found this among the rubble and I think you might want to see it," The ninja reached into his small baggage and took out what seemed like a small book. Sheena took it and looked at the front page. She forgot to breathe.

"This... this is..." Sheena made a surprised expression. She opened the notebook and scanned through the pages. There was no doubt. This was Lloyd's. It was a messy notebook, almost unreadable. There were some pages filled with maps or short scribbled and even some pages filled with what seemed looked like diary logs.

"I'll be leaving, chief. I hope you achieve your mission," the ninja bowed a little and jumped out of sight.

Sheena hid the note and walked back into the house. Zelos and Colette still weren't back yet and the Room where Regal went in were full of small arguments and noises. She sneaked up the stairs and entered the room where She and Raine were planning to sleep and opened the note.

"There's got to be something here," Sheena muttered. Maybe Lloyd knew something about whoever attacked the village or even may have encountered him. Sheena scanned the notes page by page, but there weren't anything special. There were short notes noting the places that he visited and Sheena opened her eyes wide.

"Wow... Lloyd really has traveled a lot," Sheena sighed. She continued to look through. There were short logs about the time he visited Sheena, when Regal had asked him a favor, and more. There was nothing else special. Sheena sighed. There was nothing. Sheena picked up the note to put it away. At that moment, a page fell out of the notebook onto the floor.

"What is this?" Sheena picked up the paper and looked at its contents. Her heart seemed to have stopped. There was a small note on that page and that was what caught her eyes. The writings were messy and even smeared in some parts. She tried her best to read what it said, but she couldn't recognize them all.

I must find out where the town of Mizuho will moved to. That day is coming, the day when I'm going to xxxx x xxxxxxxx xxxxx for xxxxxx xx xxx village. x xxxx xxx, but it is not the time yet. I'll have to xxxxxx xxxxxx the xxxxx first so that xxxxxxxx xxxx xx xxxxx xxxxxx I am. But I know that I am going to regret this forever. x'xx xx xxxxxxxx xxx xxx.

Sheena's eyes broadened as she read through it one more time

* * *

Wee! Suspense! Oh well, I hope you like it. Please R&R and thanks for the reviews 


	8. Setting Off

Sorry for being a bit late. I didn't really want to use Christmas to write my story and there were also some family events.

Oh well.

Enyoy:

* * *

****

**Setting Off**

Sheena couldn't sleep. The words that she had read were repeating over and over again inside her head. It was true that there were some parts where she couldn't read, but she understood the some bits of the letter. She pulled the blanket over her face and sighed. 

'Lloyd obviously had to find out the location of the village for some reason for some special day and event and he was going to regret about something that he was going to do forever...' Sheena thought. 'But what could be the thing that he's going to regret? What is this thing about 't's not the time yet'? I don't understand...'

Sheena was confused. 'Could it be that it was Lloyd who had attacked the village? Was he the one who had wielded the two swords, trying to destroy the village? Was this the thing that he was going to regret forever? Was this the reason why he was acting so closely to Sheena? To drag out some information from me?' Sheena was getting anxious, but she cooled her head. There was no evidence that it was Lloyd.

'But who could the other swordsman be? Only swordsman that I know that specializes in single sword combat is Kratos... oh and Zelos too... but Zelos is nowhere near as strong as the description of the swordsman so...' Sheena sighed.

"There's no point in this... I'll find out everything once I find Lloyd," Sheena muttered softly. She popped her head out of the blanket and tried to get sleep.

* * *

"So are we ready to leave?" Sheena asked everyone who were sitting around the sofa in the livingroom.

"We're all packed to go," Zelos answered.

"Good. Regal, Raine, have you decided on our destination?" Sheena asked.

"Well... yea. Most of these places are where Regal had sent Lloyd previously to do him favors," Raine answered.

"It is quite likely that he may be visiting those places again if none of us are able to find him. So we'll start with those," Regal suggested.

"Yay! Let's go!" Colette shouted joyfully. Zelos opened the front door and everyone walked out. Regal however, was still sitting on the sofa. Zelos looked back at him.

"You have something to do... don't you?" Zelos asked. He looked at Regal coldly.

"..." Regal sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this," Zelos smiled. "Good luck," Zelos closed the door behind him, leaving Regal all lone inside the house. In front of the house, everyone was waiting.

"Where's Regal?" Sheena asked.

"Oh him? He needed to attend an urgent meeting. A message came last night about disaster control or something and he was needed immediately," Zelos answered.

"Oh..." She muttered.

"But he said that he'll provide every help necessary if we needed anything," Zelos smiled.

"Okay... I guess we should go then," Raine sighed. The 6 members walked down the main staircase and out of the city.

* * *

Regal sighed. He stood up from the sofa and walked out of the mansion. He took out a small case from his pocket, and from the inside, came out a Rehierd. With that, he quickly took off to Altamira.

* * *

"Sir, I've been expecting you," George greeted him.

"How is he doing?" Regal asked.

"He is doing well. He was here and hour ago but he left saying that he was busy, leaving this message," George answered. He reached into his pocket and took out a small piece of paper. Regal took it and read it through.

"I hope he does well in his next mission as well," Regal sighed.

"I believe that everything will be fine sir. He is, after all, the strongest swordsman you know," George Assured.

"I guess..." Regal answered.

* * *

The sun was setting. They have been walking for the entire day and were now setting up a camp. There were barely any sunlight and the only source of light that they had was their campfire. This was the Garoccia Forest, the place where Lloyd had appeared in front of Sheena and saved her life. Sheena sighed as she thought back to that incident.

"Dinner's ready," Genis announced. He poured the porridge to everyone, including himself, and started to eat. The forest was quiet. There were meek sounds of insects, but there weren't any noises of animals.

"Sheena dear, you should go to sleep," Raine suggested. Sheena sighed and looked back toward Raine.

"No... I'm fine... not sleepy at all. Actually, I'll be the watch for tonight," Sheena smiled.

"Well... if you say so... but please don't overdo it," Raine sighed. "Wake me up in 3 hours, I'll switch with you," Raine entered the tent and disappeared out of sight. Soon, everyone followed and Sheena was the only one left.

"You can come out now," Sheena looked up the tree. "They are not dangerous of anything so you don't have to be so cautious,"

From the top of the tree, jumped down a ninja. "I'm sorry chief," he answered.

"So why are you here?" Sheena asked.

"I came to report you that the village is 90 repaired," The ninja muttered.

"Oh... I'm sorry I couldn't help..." Sheena muttered.

"No problem sir. I'll be going now," The ninja turned around.

"Wait!" Sheena shouted. She remembered. They had no clear evidence or had any clue about the appearance of the swordsman. Only thing they knew was that he was a twin-blader and was really strong.

"At that time when the village was attacked. Did you see the battle?" Sheena asked.

"Yes I did chief. It was monstrous. I couldn't believe my eyes," the ninja answered.

"Can you give me some descriptions about them?" Sheena asked.

"Yes chief. But none of us remember too clearly about their appearance. The attack was too sudden and we were paying more attention at their skills, not their appearances," the ninja reported. "But there is one thing that I remember,"

"What is it?" Sheena asked.

"One of the swordsman was wearing red from top to bottom," Ninja answered.

"..." Sheena couldn't breathe.

* * *

Yay! and the suspense continues! Oh well... please R&R 


	9. Unexpected Visit

Yay! Another chapter up! The story continues!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Unexpected Visit**

"You don't remember which one?" Sheena asked, calmly.

"No chief... I'm sorry..." The ninja answered.

"No... it's okay... oh, do you know how their weapons look like? Or any other details that I should keep in mind?" Sheena asked again.

"I do have an information that may be helpful for you," The ninja answered. "Inside the forest near the location of the old Mizuho, we found a sword on the ground,"

"A sword? Do you know which one of the two used it?" Sheena asked.

"I'm sorry..." The ninja answered.

"Hmm... so how does the sword look like?" Sheena asked.

The ninja was silent for a while. "It was a magnificent sword. I never seen one like that before. it's color, it's strength, and everything. It was a strong navy-blue blade which seemed like a blade of ice," The ninja answered.

"A blade of frozen ice..." Sheena knew which blade it was. She suddenly grew quiet.

"We had a small talk amongst us on what may have happened. It seems that after the two swordsmen have left our town, their battle continued after a short retreat. There were branched scattered all over the floor and some trees nearby were slashed and even cut down on where this blade was found," The ninja gave her additional information.

"..." Sheena kept silent.

"The battle seemed to have met it's end there and that blade seems to be the one that belongs to the one that had lost," Then ninja concluded.

"I see... can I see that sword?" Sheena asked.

"It's preserved inside out town. We'll give it to you if you wish," the ninja answered.

"Please do, thank you," Sheena replied. The ninja bowed down and quickly disappeared out of sight.

Sheena collapsed against the tree. She summarized on what may have happened. It was now clear that one of those two swordsmen was Lloyd, and he was the one that had lost that battle. Sheena sighed. Not because of anything else, but because of the fact that Lloyd had lost. The swordsman who stood on top of everyone else. The swordsman, who was at first, just an ordinary boy who have practiced his own, self-taught skills. Sheena still remembered that day when she had first met Lloyd and the others. There was Kratos, a strong mercenary who was able to support the party while fighting in the front line. There were Genis and Raine, who casted powerful spells and healing arts. There was also Colette, who had the power of the angel even if it was incomplete, and was sure to become much stronger and complete in the future.

Then there was Lloyd. He wasn't strong nor fast. He also didn't fight with any tactics and recklessly charged forward, leaving everybody else to have to support him so that he doesn't get knocked out.

But he had changed. It wasn't Colette, the chosen, who had saved this world, but him. His decisions, his recklessness, everything. He even took out Kratos in a one-on-one duel, one of the four heroes who have saved the world in the past. He have grown strong. His dedication to save the world had made him like that. When Sheena saw him last time, she could tell, Lloyd was far more powerful than before. She believed that Lloyd was invincible. He was the owner of the Eternal sword and he was stronger than anyone she knew.

But he lost. Their enemy was tough, strong enough to beat the hero who have saved the world. That was the likelier possibility out of the two. The other one, she didn't even want to think about it. She had the general picture of what had happened. It was Lloyd who had visited the town earlier that day. For some reason, he had to fight with only one sword and lost trying to save the villagers. She was determined to find him, more determined than before. But Sheena also had this weird feeling creeping into her at the same time.

"Lloyd, you better be alive. If you are dead, I'm going to kill you," Sheena muttered. She leaned back against the tree and sighed deeply.

A noise came. It was from inside the tent. From the tent, walked out the silver-haired healer, rubbing her heys. "Sheena dear, I told you to wake me up. You better get some sleep, I'll look out,"

"Thanks," Sheena answered, tired. Raine walked toward the tree where Sheena stood, and Sheena walked past Raine, into the tent.

"Good night Sheena," Raine smiled.

"Good night," Sheena answered.

* * *

"Today, we are heading for Latheon Gorge," Raine announced. It was early in the morning and their tents were all packed, ready to leave. 

"Wait," Sheena protested.

"Hmm? What is it?" Raine looked back at Sheena, surprised by a sudden voice of disagreement.

"I have somewhere to go first. A messenger came to me last night and told me that they have found another sword of Lloyd," Sheena answered.

"You mean the Vorpal Sword?" Zelos asked.

"Yes, that. We need to go and retrieve it in order to go any further. Also, I want to see how much of it is rebuilt," Sheena suggested.

"Very well..." Raine sighed. "But remember Sheena, our objective is not just to find Lloyd, but to also defeat whoever that attacked the village," Raine reminded.

"Thanks Raine. Now off to New Mizuho!" Sheena shouted. Everyone followed Sheena toward the new location of Mizuho.

* * *

"So did you get it?" Colette asked. 

"Yes," Sheena answered.

"Is it really Lloyd's?" Genis asked.

"No doubt about it," Sheena answered. She reached into her baggage and took out something long, wrapped carefully with many layers of cloth. "This is it," Sheena slowly unwrapped the cloth and the sword started to show itself slowly, glittering navy-blue sparkles.

They were sitting around inside a newly built house which belongs to Sheena. It didn't take them too much time before Sheena took a look around the city and retrieved the sword. Now they were sitting inside Sheena's house, discussiong about what they were going to do and what might have happened to Lloyd.

"So... Lloyd lost both of his swords... I hope he is okay," Rains sighed, worried.

"Nah, it's Lloyd. He can take out a couple of Papal Knights with a wooden sword, there's nothing to worry about," Genis answered.

"Well, We should hurry up and find out where he is. I mean, since Lloyd's weaponless at the moment, right?" Colette suggested.

"No... unless he is dumb as he seems, he's go and buy a pair of sword in a nearby town," Raine answered. The sun was setting slowly and they decided to call it a day. Everyone laid down their sleeping bags in the livingroom and go to sleep.

Sheena was tired. She knew that She must find Lloyd and fast. She closed her eyes to go to sleep. "Lloyd... I'll find you... don't worry," Sheena muttered.

"tap tap,"

Footsteps. Sheena heard it faintly. Someone was wondering around their house. They were barely audible, but Sheena was able to hear it.

"tap tap,"

The footsteps started to grow louder. Sheena realized. Someone was coming. She sneaked out of the bag and exited the door withour waking anyone up.

"Who's there, come out right now," Sheena demanded.　From behind the shadows, walke out a man wearing a robe.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" A voice came. Sheena's eyes grew wide.

"No... it can't be... is it really you?" Sheena asked. Sheena approached him. "Lloyd... where have you been?" Sheena took two steps forward and froze. She looked into his eyes. They were cold. Lloyd was smiling, but it wasn't the smile that she knew. She looked down at his waist. Just below his waist hung two swords. The swords didn't seem normal. They were rattling against it's case, making loud noises.

"Lloyd... what happened?" Sheena asked.

"Nothing..." Lloyd answered.

* * *

Yay!! I left it hanging again! Oh well, I really like twists and suspense! Oh and thank's to Maurice's review, I managed to find out on which direction to take my story! Thank you! Also, thank you for all the other reviewers! Give me some suggestions or ideas! Thank you all 

Please R&R!!


	10. Choices

Sorry for the late update... I had no time to write the story at all. I didn't even had time to touch the computer...

Too busy these days -- I'm going on a trip and coming back at the beginning of Feb.

Well, Enjoy:

* * *

**Choices**

Sheena looked at Lloyd without movement and so did Lloyd. The time seemed to have frozen between them. There was a long silence.

"Lloyd, where were you?" Sheena asked softly. "What have you been doing? Do you know how much we were worried about you? All of us?"

"..." Lloyd didn't answer. Lloyd's eyes weren't full of kindness. But at the same time, not filled with hatred nor detest. They were empty.

"Sheena... I..." Lloyd spoke up. But He didn't say anymore. Silence fell once more.

"Lloyd... we found your swords. Wait here, I'll go get them," Sheena shouted and turned around to fetch the two swords.

"Wait!" Lloyd stopped her. "Don't... I don't need them anymore," Lloyd answered.

Sheena turned around, startled by Lloyd's words. "What do you mean you don't need them? They are the swords that you have used to save the world, it is the sword that have helped you in becoming a hero!" She shouted.

"I don't deserve to be a hero," Lloyd muttered. "You can give those swords to that so called "hero" if you find one,"

"Lloyd..." Sheena gasped.

"I'm leaving... please, don't follow me..." Lloyd turned around. "Good bye," Lloyd slowly walked away.

"Wait!" Sheena shouted.

"What?" Lloyd answered.

"Can I ask you something?" Sheena asked. "Do you know about the incident that happened in our village? About the New Mizuho being under attack? Do you know who did it?" Sheena asked.

"..." Lloyd fell silent.

"Lloyd!" Sheena shouted desperately.

Lloyd stood still silent. Afterwards, he slowly opened his mouth to speak. "I wouldn't say that I have absolutely no relation to what had happened in your village, but I wouldn't say anything if you blame for what had happened. Who knows, it may be me who have destroyed your village," Lloyd turned his face and smiled.

"..." Sheena stood still.

"Well, goodbye," Lloyd muttered before vanishing from sight. Sheena stood still for a while even after Lloyd was long gone. Nothing had been solved. All this time, she thought that everything would have been solved if she met Lloyd. But none of the questions were solved. There weren't any additional information on who was the culprit, and he didn't even say that he was not the one who attacked the village. Instead, there Lloyd left Sheena with one more question.

'How does he feel about me?' Sheena wondered. 'The long adventures that we had together, our meeting when Mizuho was being moved, the date that we had in Altamira. How does he feel?' Sheena turned around. There were too much information moving back and forth inside her head. She turned around and headed back into the tent. She was going to think this over again tomorrow.

"Lloyd... you are really bad at this..." A voice muttered close by.

* * *

Lloyd left the tent. He looked back at the tent, hesitating to move away from it. But he had previously made up his mind. He was going to repent his sins alone.

"I'm sorry Sheena... everyone..." he muttered. But he quickly straightened his face and walked away. He took out a small, decorated box from his pocket and opened it. Within the box, flashed a small ring.

"I'll be back," Lloyd muttered before he vanished across the dark forest.

* * *

"Sheena... wake up," Someone shook Sheena's sleeping bag. There was no response.

"Sheena... it's time for breakfast," The voice repeated.

"... 5 more minutes..." Sheena muttered.

"Colette, move aside, I'll take care of this," Another voice spoke.

"Sheena!!! Wake up!!!" The voice shouted. "Or I'm going to sleep with you inside the sleeping bag together!!!"

"Zelos..." A calm female voice sighed. Then there was a loud "thwap!"

"Ouch... hey, at least it worked!" Zelos complained, looking down at Sheena who sat up, leaning against the wall.

"Oh... good morning..." Sheena muttered.

"Aren't we going to get going? We have to go find Lloyd!" Genis shouted. "Besides, breakfast is ready,"

Sheena leaned sideways and laid back down on the floor. "Sheena?" Colette asked.

"..." Sheena didn't say anything.

"Is something bothering you?" Colette asked. "Then why don't you share it with all of us? We'll do everything we can to help,"

Sheena still kept silent.

"Sheena... it is not healthy for you to keep something alone deep down in your heart. Tell me what your problem is," Raine followed.

Sheena sighed. She sat back up and spoke. "I met Lloyd last night," She continued.

"Lloyd? You saw him?" Colette asked.

"Really? So what happened? Did he tell you about what happened?" Genis asked.

"No... he didn't answer anything..." Sheena muttered.

"Then what did you guys do last night?" Genis asked.

"Nothing..." Sheena muttered. She kept silent. Everyone gathered around her to listen to what she had to say.

"He told us to not come looking for him," Sheena muttered.

"He said what?" Genis asked. Clearly bothered.

"Genis, calm down," Raine warned.

"How can I? We did all this for him! To give him back his sword!" Genis shouted.

"The sword? Did you give it back?" Colette asked.

"No... he didn't receive it." Sheena answered.

"But why?" Genis shouted.

"He told me to give it to another person who you think is a hero," Sheena answered.

"But HE is the hero. He saved the world for crying out loud," Genis shouted.

"I know... that's what I told him... but..." Sheena muttered. everyone fell silent.

"So... what are we going to do from now?" Colette asked.

"Yea... I mean... our quest is complete... isn't it? Althought not in a satisfying way..." Genis muttered.

"So what are you going to do Sheena?" Raine asked.

"I... don't know... I don't know what to do either..." Sheena sighed.

"We'll give you a day. We'll go with whatever you choose to do" Raine answered.

"..." Sheena was silent.

* * *

Where will it go next? Hmm... I wonder... oh well Thank you for the review and please R&R!!! 


	11. Sheena's Decision

Back from the trip... I couldn't start writing right away because... I had to catch up on my work and was sooooooooo busy

Enjoy:

* * *

**Sheena's Decision**

Sheena sat alone in the her room. The sun was still high in the air with barely any clouds in sight. Everyone was out, Genis and Raine looking around the town, Zelos, Colette and Presea shopping. Everyone was waiting for her. She thought it over many times but couldn't make her decision. Lloyd clearly told her not to follow him and there was no reasons for her to go looking for him anymore since he had told her that he didn't need the two swords that Sheena tried to return. It was true that they could still go around looking for the one who attacked Mizuho, but they didn't have enough information. They didn't even have any clue on how that person looked like.

Sheena sighed. Only if she some information about that swordsman, even a little, she wouldn't have hesitated. If she chooses to go on, she may just go around in circles and never get anywhere. This didn't reallt matter to her since she could just leave that village for her fellow ninjas to run, but she didn't want to waste her friend's time. Genis and Raine still had to go around the world to get half-elves accepted, Zelos, Colette and Presea came all this way just for her setting their duties aside, and even Regal, who runs a huge company although he had left previously.

"What do I do..." Sheena sighed. She rolled her body and say by the corner. She would have felt a lot lighter if she was alone from the start. It didn't really matter if anything would happen to her, but she didn't want to cause any trouble to her friends.

Sheena looked out the window. The sun was setting slowly. The others were going to be returning soon. "I guess I don't have any choice..." Sheena sighed. There was a small knock on the door and Sheena stood up to open it.

* * *

"So Sheena, have you decided?" Raine asked.

"Yes... I did, matter of fact," Sheena announced.

"Wow... that really took you..." Genis sighed.

"Sorry..." Sheena muttered.

"It's okay! So shall we go?" Colette shouted excitedly.

"Go? Where?" Sheena asked, puzzled.

"Aren't we going to continue our journey?" Colette asked.

"who decided that?" Sheena was more puzzled.

"What? So you've decided to abandon the quest?" Colette shouted.

"...yes... I've deceded to abandon the quest," Sheena answered.

"But... but why?" Colette asked.

"I just figured that we don't have enough information to go look for the attacker and Lloyd told us that he doesn't want us to follow him," Sheena answered.

"You are giving up just because of that?" Colette shouted.

"Yes..." Sheena sighed.

"Wow... you sure give up fast..."Genis muttered, disappointed.

"I'm... sorry," Sheena muttered.

"No, it's okay dear. You made the right choice. It is true that we don't have enough information to go out looking for whoever he is. We don't even know how he looks like. It was a wise decision you have made," Raine answered.

"Thank you Raine," Sheena muttered.

"But when we DO get enough information, let's gather up again," Raine winked.

"Sure! That would be great!" Sheena answered.

"..." Zelos sighed. He didn't say anything during the whole conversation. Only thing he did was stare look up at Sheena. "Why do you not trust us..." Zelos sighed as if he noticed something.

"Well. that's that! Let's go to sleep, I'm sleepy," Sheena clapped.

"I guess..." Genis sighed.

"I'm sorry Sheena..." Colette apologized.

"It's okay, I know how you feel..." Sheena answered.

"Are we done? Let's go to bed," Zelos announced.

* * *

The room was quiet. There was a small noise by the door but then, the room was silent once more. There were small tapping noises through the village but it soon grew silent. At the entrance of the town, stood a black shadow.

"And just where are you going?" came a firm male voice. The shadow stopped and looked back toward the source of the sound. "Zelos!" The shadow shouted.

"Yes... it's me... and just where do you think you're going?" Zelos snickered from above the tree. "Sheena,"

"Just a little stroll," Sheena answered. Zelos smiled and jumped down from the tree.

"You are going after Lloyd... aren't you?" Zelos asked.

"..." Sheena didn't reply.

"And you were planning to go on the adventure all by yourself, right?" Zelos snickered.

"I... just didn't want to be a bother to any of you..." Sheena muttered.

"My beloved honey, why don't you try to trust your friends a bit more," Zelos stated.

"I'm sorry..." Sheena sighed.

"Don't you think we'd be more worried if we wake up tomorrow morning and find out that you went on the adventure all by yourself?" Zelos continued.

"But we don't even know how that guy looks like or how strong he is, I was afraid that I might put all of you in danger," Sheena protested.

"And you think that you can take him out alone?" Zelos laughed. "Let's go back and tell others what you really feel,"

"..." Sheena didn't answer.

"Sheena! Let's go!" Zelos sighed. "Fine... how about this... I know how that person looks like and I do have some information about him,"

"... What?" Sheena shouted.

"Just what I said," Zelos smiled.

"You knew? Then why didn't you tell us?" Sheena shouted with annoyance.

"Becauvvse no one asked," Zelos smiled.

"You're hopeless..." Sheena sighed. "Okay... let's go back..."

"Sure," Sheena headed back toward the town. "Lloyd... just you wait... I haven't given up just yet!" She muttered.

* * *

Hmm... Why do I have a feeling that my actual story will start from here... hmm I wonder why... Please R&R 


	12. Another Doubt

I'm really sorry that I couldn't update. Someone wants me to prepare for the SAT and I was too busy to turn on the cpu and it seems that it had started to build dust. I managed to make time but I don't think I'll be able to update frequently until I take the test.

Well.

Enjoy:**

* * *

**

Another Doubt 

"Just a little more..." Lloyd sighed. He walked through the darkened forest. He was tired, but didn't have the time to stop. It was dark and the forest floor was barely visible, but Lloyd continued to move.

Lloyd stopped. He heard a faint noise behind him. The noise vanished the moment that he stopped. He looked around but didn't see anything. He continued. After walking about 20-30 steps, he heard it again. Someone was stalking him.

"Come out whoever you are!" Lloyd shouted, grabbing the handle of one of his swords.

"Heh... so you found me. Great senses you've got there," From behind the trees, appeared Zelos. "No one else would've been able to sense it. You must have trained a lot," He chuckled.

"It was you..." Lloyd sighed, releasing his guard.

"Yea... I just came after you because I couldn't stand to see your stupidness," Zelos sighed.

"stupidness? Me?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep! Your stupidness," Zelos sighed.

"What do you want to say?" Lloyd shouted.

"Lloyd... why do you think there are such thing as friends? We could help you finish this much faster and easier if you'd just listen," Zelos sighed.

"I don't want them to be in any danger," Lloyd answered with determination.

Zelos laughed. "You think just like Sheena," He smiled.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh yea... you probably don't know, but Sheena tried to go after you all by herself and tried to sneak out alone at night," Zelos answered.

"What happened? Lloyd shouted with anxiety.

Zelos shook his head lightly. "All is fine, I stopped her from going out alone," He sighed.

"Thank you..." Lloyd answered. "What was she thinking? She might get herself killed!"

"Yea... she might have..." Zelos shrugged. "Are you still not going to change your mind?"

"No... not yet..." Lloyd answered.

Zelos sighed. "Very well... I'll take my leave then," Zelos turned around.

"Thank you," Lloyd answered.

"Just one thing," Zelos stopped and turned around. "Don't make the same mistake that Sheena had made. Personally, I think that you two go very well. You like her, don't you?" Zelos asked.

"..." Lloyd didn't answer.

"Never mind then. I bid you luck," Zelos walked away from Lloyd and vanished into the thick woods. Lloyds just stared at his back as he too, turned around and headed his own way.

* * *

"Are we all ready to go?" Sheena asked. They were all standing around the center of Mizuho getting prepared to leave.

"Lets see... gels... potion... all set!" Colette shouted happily.

"So where are we going to go first?" Raine asked.

Sheena twitched a bit. "Uhh... yea... good question..."

"Sigh..." Genis sighed.

"What? Then why don't you lead the way?" Sheena complained.

"It's okay Sheena. No one knows anything. We are all standing at the same starting line so it doesn't matter where we go. Choose anywhere you want.

"Thanks Raine..." Sheena closed her eyes to think. "Hmm... lets see... Well, I think that we should put our focus in finding that swordsman. Since Lloyd is looking for him, if we try to find him, we'll be able to meet up with him in the middle,"

"So... our destination is?" Genis asked.

"Let's head off to Altamira first to see if we can get some help from Regal. we're bound to find something in his information network," Sheena suggested.

"Okay, let's head off," Raine answered.

* * *

"We're finally here!" Colette shouted cheerfully.

"Yes we are... but we're not here to play," Genis sighed.

"That's right. Let's talk to Regal and see if we can use some information on his computer to find out Lloyd's whereabout," Sheena answered firmly.

* * *

"President Bryant?" George questioned.

"Yes. we need to have a talk with him," Sheena answered.

"He is not here. I'm so sorry," George apoligized.

"Not here? Where did he go?" Sheena asked.

"I don't know. He told me it was something for this company. He left early in the morning," George bowed gently.

"Do you know when he will come back?" Raine asked.

"He didn't tell me. But I don't think it will go over a week," George answered.

"Thank you. Sorry for bothering," Sheena apoligized. The group exited the building and circle up by the entrace.

"So... what now?" Genis sighed.

"Shall we wait?" Colette suggested.

"I don't really know... nothing is going right," Sheena sighed.

"It is expected that all adventures will face difficulties," Raine tried to cheer up Sheena.

"Yea... but..." Sheena sighed.

"Sheena, don't get depressed now. Let's look for other ways," Raine smiled.

"Thanks," Sheena answered. "But let's settle here for the day and see if we can gather some information elsewhere," Sheena sighed.

"No problem," Zelos, who was just standing by the side looking at the party's decision answered.

"Zelos.. you are awfully quiet these days... is something bothering you?" Sheena asked.

"Oh me? Nothing! Nothing at all, just tired I guess," Zelos answered.

"Hmm... Okay then. Let's go and sign into the hotel," Sheena turned around and led the group toward the huge building by the entrance of the city.

* * *

"Okay. I checked into the hotel for tonight. Let's split up into pairs and see if we can gather some information," Sheena suggested. "But I'll go with Zelos," She added.

"Me? Did you finally find out that I am way more attractive than that battle freak?" Zelos brushed his hair.

"No. Well anyways, pair up as you wish," Sheena answered.

* * *

Everyone paired up and went their ways. So did Sheena and Zelos. Sheena grabbed Zelos' arm and dragged him across the city.

"Wow, slow down there Sheena!" Zelos shouted, trying to keep in pace with Sheena as he was being dragged backwards. Sheena dragged Zelos into the alley and deeper.

"Uh Sheena? Are you going to have a conversation with the city gangsters or something?" Zelos asked.

"No," Sheena answered firmly. She stopped as they reached a dead-end and stated, "Here we are," Sheena smiled.

"Oh, we were coming here?" Zelos shrugged.

"Stop acting. I know you know much more than meets the eye," Sheena shouted. "Now spill it,"

"Me? I don't know anything, seriously!" Zelos backed away.

"No, you are not going anywhere," Sheena grabbed Zelos's clothes. "If you won't talk, I'll have to resolve to violence,"

"What makes you think I know anything that you don't know? We've been together for the whole trip," Zelos sighed.

"You do. I can definitely see that you do. If you don't, I will..." Sheena couldn't continue. There was a loud siren noise. Sheena looked back.

"I guess there's trouble," Zelos answered.

Sheena sighed. "You got lucky this time, but you are not off the hook yet," Sheena sighed. They turned around and headed out the alley.

* * *

Wee! Start of more suspense! Please R&R 


	13. Connection At Last

Yay! Now I have a school entrance exam on top of the SAT! HORAA!! (--;;;)

My life is miserable. SAT is on may and It'll be hard to update often. -- Before I know it, the time is already 11pm

Oh well... enjoy!

* * *

**Connection At Last**

Sheena and Zelos ran back out the alley. They soon reached the city hall and looked around. Something was definitely happening.

"Sheena! Zelos! You are both here," Came a shout. Raine and Genis was running toward them. "We were looking all over for you. An alarm sounded from the direction of the Lezareno company. Everyone else already headed that direction, now come on!" The four started to dash toward the direction of the company.

When they arrived in front of the company and none the less, they found smoke coming out from the window. "Wow, what's happened here," Zelos muttered.

"If you have time to ask, let's go up and find out," Sheena suggested as she ran ahead. Zelos, Raine and Genis followed.

They went inside and looked around. Guards were knocked to the floor and weren't moving. The entrance was a wreck and even some lights were out. Sheena quickly ran to one of the guard to check whether he was alive.

"They are not dead. Raine, can you take care of them?" Sheena asked.

"Yes, I will take care of this. You, Genis and Zelos go ahead.

"Thanks Raine," Sheena answered as she went into the lift along with Zelos and Genis. "Where was the fire coming from?" Raine asked.

"It was the 2nd floor," Genis answered. Sheena pressed the button and the lift slowly move upwards. When they arrived on the 2nd floor, they was a huge blaze of fire along with 3 people trying their hardest to turn off the fire.

"Thank god you are here!" Colette shouted.

"Just in time," Presea muttered.

"Excuse me, but can you help us with the fire?" Shouted an old man. It was George. He was desperately trying to put out the fire by waving a blanket over the fire.

"I'll take care of this," Genis shouted as he took out his kendama and started to chant.

* * *

"Thank you..." George bowed.

"No problem, but what happened?" Sheena asked.

"A man came into the company Looking for sir Bryand and I told him that he was not here. Then he started to attack the gurads,"

"Who was it? Did you see his face?" Genis asked.

"No... he was wearing a hood," George answered. "I'm so sorry,"

"Can you tell us anything that you have seen? Was there anything suspicious about him?" Raine, who had joined the party quickly after she had healed the guards asked.

"Hmm... well he was a master swordsman. None of the guards were able to stand against him. I haven't seen anybody who moves with such speed and power," George answered.

"A swordsman huh..." Genis muttered.

Raine lifeted her eyebrows. "Could it be?"

"I don't know. But it may be him," Zelos answered.

"Excuse me, but was that man wielding a twin blade?" Raine asked.

"Uh... yes... he was as I recall it now," George muttered.

"Hmm... do you know where he went?" Genis asked.

"He's probably still in the building. I saw him take the lift upstairs but didn't see him come down," George muttered.

"That means," Sheena looked up.

"Yes, there is still a high chance that he is still inside this building," Raine answered. Let's go up and check. The party turned around to leave.

"Before you guys came, one of your friends arrived here before you to fight him. If it wasn't for him, this place would already be down to the ground. Is he okay?" George asked at the party's back.

"One of us? But this is everyone... unless..." Sheena muttered.

"Could it be?" Genis asked. But Sheena was no longer listening. She dashed into the lift as the party chased after her. The lift slowly moved upstairs. As the lift move up, faint clashing noises were heard, first faintly, but more and more clearly as they move up higher and higher.

"It's the top floor," Zelos muttered as he pressed the top flood on the lift. Every second seemed to last an hour as the lift finally arrived on the top floor.

Sheena dashed out as the other members followed after her. But soon, her legs froze. In the middle of the garden were two swordsman fighting to their hardest. They were both moving at an amazing speed, string at each other over and over again. The party just stood there, looking at this amazing battle. They all realized; This was a battle beyond their strengths.

The two swordsman stopped their movements and stared at each other. One swordsman was wearing a tattered brown robe. The other swordsman was wearing his usual red clothes with his brown hair gelled up as usual.

"I knew already that we were going to come here so I told Regal beforehand," Lloyd smirked.

"..." The hooded man was silent.

Sheena dashed forward. Tears started to roll down from Sheena's eyes, half from relief and the other half from seeing him.

"Lloyd!" Sheena shouted. The two swordsman looked at the direction of Sheena. The hooded swordsman started to run toward the edge of the building and jumped off.

"You are not going anywhere!" Lloyd shouted as he ran after him.

"Hold it!" Zelos shouted. He quickly ran after Lloyd and grabbed his arm.

"Zelos! Let go! This is not the time for this!" Lloyd shouted.

"No! This is more urgent," Zelos muttered. "I'm tired of coving up for you. This can wait,"

"..." Lloyd was silent as he relaxed his arms as Zelos let it go.

"Lloyd... I want to know... why are you hiding from us? What's going on?" Sheena muttered.

"Yea... and where the heck did you learn to use your swords like THAT?" Genis' eyes were still dots.

"I'm sorry... but I have to do this alone," Lloyd muttered.

"No you are not Lloyd," Zelos muttered cheerfully.

"Zelos... but..." Lloyd muttered.

"It can't be helped," Zelos shrugged.

"Please Lloyd... tell me what is going on..." Sheena muttered.

"..." Lloyd didn't say anything more.

* * *

Short... all recent chapters are short -- but it can't be helped. Sorry... I write this up at the middle of the night as fast as possible, planning the story as I get bits and bits of free time. please R&R!!


	14. The Truth

My head is starting to suffer from headache and my grammer may be a bit screwed up toward the end. My SAT is next saturday! Please wish me luck!!

Well, here's the next chapter although this chapter may be a bit boring...

Enjoy!!

* * *

**The Truth**

Everyone was quiet. They were sitting around the Large living-room table inside the Altamira hotel. Lloyd was sitting alone on the sofa while everyone else sat around him.

"Well Lloyd?" Zelos sighed.

"I know... geez..." Lloyd shouted, irritated. Everyone focused their eyes on Lloyd. Zelos was standing out alone behind Lloyd, tapping his feet. "Lloyd, if you don't start speaking, then I will say it for you," Zelos sighed sarcastically.

"Okay I get it..." Lloyd sighed. "Okay... here is what happened," Lloyd muttered.

-Flashback-

"It's a wonderful day isn't it?" Zelos shouted. They were standing in the middle of the desert with nobody else in sight.

"Zelos... we are not here to visit you know," Lloyd sighed. "Why did you come with me the first place? I was supposed to do this alone,"

"Uh... because I had nothing better to do?" Zelos snickered.

"I guess... Lloyd sighed. "But don't forget. This is an important mission we are having. This is for the sakes of the world,"

"Yea yea... I know... for the last thousandth time," Zelos rolled his eyes. "But man, you are really into this aren't you?" Zelos smiled.

"Nothing much has changed since I had beaten Mithos. I want to do as much as possible," Lloyd answered.

"Oh well," Zelos shrugged. "It's your hardship, not mine," They continued to walk across the desert until the sun was starting to set.

"We are going to camp out here for the night. Let's build a fire and prepare for supper," Lloyd looked at Zelos.

"Sure, why not," Zelos dropped his bag onto the sand and took out some branches that he had saved before entering the desert. They soon had supper and crept into their portable tent that they were carrying and lay down inside their sleeping bags.

"So Lloyd... what do we have to do again?" Zelos asked.

"Regal requested me to go and get this rare herb that only grow in the areas around Triet. His medical team is trying to make a special medicineout of it," Lloyd answered.

"So... are we going to go there and start digging for this herb in the grass?" Zelos asked.

"No... we are not. Luckily, Regal managed to contact someone who has some of those herbs and is willing to sell them,"

"So... we came all the way here just for that? Why couldn't he just ask one of his company workers to get it then?" Zelos asked.

"You've noticed too didn't you? There was someone tracking us from behind," Lloyd muttered.

"Is that guy dangerous or something?" Zelos muttered back.

"I don't know... but Regal told me to be careful," Lloyd muttered. "He told me that previously, someone intruded the company at night, but nothing was stolen,"

"Okay then. I'll stand guard for 3 hours and then we switch. Okay?" Zelos asked.

"Sure. I'll be going to sleep then," Lloyd yawned as he rolled himself up in the sleeping bag,"

* * *

The dawn came soon as Lloyd and Zelos packed their bags and started to head for Triet once more. The sun was already high up in the air when they had reached Triet.

"Zelos, don't keep your guard down." Lloyd warned.

"Sure thing," Zelos answered as he scanned around the town. They walked deep into the city and walked pass the lake in front of a tent. "Is it here?" Zelos asked.

"Yes, it is," Lloyd answered. He opened the door and inside, stood a women sitting in front of a table with a large orb on the top,"

"A fortune teller huh?" Zelos asked.

"yes, I am," The women replied. "It must be you two that President Regal had sent, aren't you?"

"Yes we are. Here is the money that we brought," Lloyd answered as he drew out a bag full of gald.

"Thank you," The women took the bag and placed a smaller brown bag on the table. "This is the herb that he ordered," She answered. Lloyd grabbed it.

"That's it?" Zelos sighed. "Man this was boing,"

"It can't be helped, it's a mission," Lloyd smiled slightly at Zelos. The two swordsman both turned around to leave.

"Wait," the women shouted. "I want to show you guys something," The women shouted. She reached into her table and took out a small red orb.

Lloyd picked it up gently and analyzed it. "Hmm... what does this orb do?" Lloyd asked.

"Well... the thing is... I don't know either," The women answered. "I want you to take this to President Regal so that he can analyze it,"

"Sure... no problem. Lloyd answered. took the orb and rubbed it against his clothes. "Wow! what's this?" Lloyd shouted. The orb started to emit a bright flash of red light.

"Lloyd Iirving," The fortune teller woman spoke. "There will be a difficult journey ahead of you. Something that only you will be able to solve. But you won't be able to do it alone. With the assistance of your friends, you will be able to overcome the disaster," She shouted in a flat voice.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd shouted. But the woman wasn't listening. "One fatal mistake that you make will be the start of the tragedy,"

"Come on... snap out of it..." Lloyd sighed casually. "Don't scare me like that,"

"The path you choose is up to you," The woman spoke. The orb's light started to fade. The woman collapsed onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd shouted.

"Oh me? I'm fine," The prophet answered, rubbing her head.

"Wow... that... was... freaky," Zelos muttered. The three stared at each other for couple seconds.

"uh... is there anything wrong?" The woman asked.

"No... nothing's wrong. I'll take the orb to Regal and see what he can do about it," Lloyd smiled lightly.

"Thank you," The woman answered.

"We'll be seeing you," Lloyd waved his hand as he left the tent.

"So... do you believe what she said?" Zelos asked.

"Of course not... it's total nonsense. I mean why would anyone attack me the first place? Besides, prophecies are not very accurate," Lloyd sighed.

"I don't know..." Zelos shrugged.

"Stop thinking too hard... Let's go to sleep," Lloyd answered.

* * *

Lloyd was laying down on the bed. The sky was already dark. Zelos was sleeping in the other bed beside him.

"Zelos, are you asleep?" Lloyd asked. There was no answer. Lloyd reached beside him and grabbed his swords. The red and the blue blades were reflecting the moonlight as they glittered. "A mistake huh..." Lloyd sighed. "Let's go to sleep," Lloyd wrapped himself into the blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

"So Lloyd... are we just going to go back without doing anything else? Say, visit Iselia or something?" Zelos asked.

"After we finish our mission," Lloyd answered. "Let's go to the Renegade's base and pick up some Rehierds from Yuan," Lloyd suggested. The two turned their path toward Renegade's base and borrowed two Rehierds from Yuan.

"Lloyd, we'll be back to Regal's place in no time,"Zelos looked bored. "

Fine... after we finish, we can go traveling for a bit okay?" Lloyd answered. The two arrived at Altamira and put away their Rehierds.

"Lloyd, I'll be at the beach, you can visit Regal alone," Zelos shouted as he headed away. Lloyd sighed. Lloyd moved into Regal's office to report. Regal gave Lloyd a new quest and found out that Sheena was assigned to the same quest with him (Check back to previous chapters)

"So how was the date with Sheena?" Zelos asked.

"You were the hooded man that sold the thing to Regal... right?" Lloyd sighed.

"Could be..." Zelos smirked. "Regal didn't know that I was with you did he?"　Zelos asked.

"No... I didn't think he did," Lloyd answered.

"So like we promised. Let's go!" Zelos shouted. Lloyd sighed as the got onto their Rehierds and took off.

Lloyd looked down onto the grassy land and saw a forest nearby. "Hmm... maybe we should take a visit here first," Lloyd suggested as he lowered his Rehierd. Zelos followed him. The two stood in front of the forest.

"This place is..." Zelos and Lloyd stood in front of the forest.

"Yes... it is... this is the new site that Mizuho is being built in," Lloyd answered. The two walked into the forest. There was a path made inside the forest so Lloyd just followed it in. Lloyd stopped and Looked back.

"Do you sense it Zelos?" Lloyd asked.

"Yea... there's someone on our tail," Zelos answered quietly. "I thought we managed to evade them all,"

.Lloyd and Zelos continued to walk deeper into woods. "Zelos, can you stand guard around here for me?" Lloyd asked.

"Me? Sure, I don't mind... but," Zelos answered.

"Sorry, it'll be quick. I'll just go see Sheena for a moment. Is that okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh... you don't want to be bothered I see," Zelos smiled.

"Zelos..." Lloyd sighed.

"Very well, Very well," Zelos answered. "But don't let your guard down," Zelos muttered and left for the other direction.

"If I don't come out in an hour, come to the village," Lloyd shouted behind him. Now Lloyd was alone. He walked deeper into the woods until he spotted a wooden arch built in the middle of the path. In front of the arch stood two ninja warriors.

"Excuse me sir, but we can't allow trespassers. May I have your name please?" The ninja asked.

"I'm Sheena Fujibayashi's friend. I came here for a short visit," Lloyd answered.

"Sorry to inform you sir, but out chief is out at the moment," The guard answered.

"Oh... I see... well, I don't mind. I'll check around the village for an hour and if she doesn't come, I'll leave," Lloyd sighed.

"Very well sir," The guard answered. They stood aside and Lloyd walked in. She walked into the middle of the town toward the city hall. He walked up to Sheena's house and knocked it gently. There was no answer.

"Oh well," Lloyd sighed he turned around to check out other places.

"Are you looking for our chief?" A man approached Lloyd and asked.

"Yes... I'm her friend," Lloyd answered.

"Really? Welcome to our new village. I'm sorry, but she is not here," The man apologized.

"It's okay. I already know," Lloyd answered.

"Would you like to come to my place and have a cup of tea?" The man asked.

"Sure, why not," Lloyd answered. He followed the man into a house and sat down having conversation with the man about the world and the village.

"I see... so you are only here for a short visit," The man answered.

"Yea... I have to go back soon, my buddy is waiting outside," Lloyd answered.

"Very well sir... but please make yourself..." The man couldn't continue. There was a loud knock on the door. "Intruder!" The voice outside shouted. The ground shook slightly.

"What's happening?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know sir, but I think we are under attack. I better get my gears on," The man answered. "Pardon me," He quickly left the house. "Don't worry, we'll take care it," The ninja answered, now fully dressed.

Lloyd was too tired to fight. Not only because of this but one of his arm was numb. He couldn't move it freely. 'Oh right... Sheena told me that it'll be like this for a while," Lloyd sighed. He wasn't in a state where he could fight.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise outside and cries and shouts of people. Lloyd clutched his sword and dashed out. The village was burning in flames as he saw a swordsman wrecking havoc onto the village. Lloyd's eyes narrowed.

* * *

A bit longer than usual. I was going to post this last week. but I checked it through one more time. I can only use CPU on weekend and my SAT is this saturday... so... oh well please R&R!!


	15. The Trial

* * *

Finished my SAT 2 weeks ago and finished my TOEFL last week ... oh well...

Here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!!

* * *

**The Trial**

Lloyd grabbed on to his swords and drew them both at the same time. A sudden pain crept into one of Lloyd's arms. "What a bad timing," Lloyd muttered. He returned one of his swords back and walked out. There he saw people running away from the entrance of the town, led by couple ninjas.

"Ahhh!!" A shout came from the entrance of the town. Lloyd rushed toward the direction of the voice. There were five ninja's surrounding one dark figure by the entrance. The figure took one large swing at one of the ninja's knocking him back along with his weapons. At that sight, the other ninja's froze. They knew that this opponent was beyond their scale. Lloyd rushed forward.

"Move out!" Lloyd shouted. The ninja's looked back at Lloyd. "I'll take care of him. You guys go and help others to a safe place!"

The ninjas all moved back. The man stood still staring at Lloyd. Lloyd walked slowly toward the man. His main objective was to buy time, so he didn't rush. The man was wearing a lightly brown colored hood. The man drew out two blades and bent down.

"Aren't you going to use the other sword? Lloyd Iirving," A cold, low voice came.

Lloyd bent down. His opponent knew his name. He must have followed him to this place. But then he remembered. He had sent Zelos to scan through the forest.

"Hmm... I presume that you followed me?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes I did... well, there were two of you when I followed you. Where did your partner go?" The man asked. Lloyd sighed in relief. Zelos was safe.

Lloyd darted at the swordsman and swung his sword. The man blocked it. Lloyd jumped back and looked at his enemy. He has previously saved the world once. He was a hero. He knew that his sword skill was one of the best in the world. He was even hired once by Regal to go to an army school to show them how to wield weapons. He wielded the Material blades, the sign that proves that he had once saved the world. Not being able to use one hand was not too much of a handicap for him.

"Aren't you going to use the other sword?" The man repeated. Lloyd didn't answer. "Very well. If you are not going to use your full strength, then I'm just going to have to finish you off here," The man muttered.

Lloyd leaped back. the man's face was under the hood but Lloyd knew that he was smiling.

"..." Lloyd stood still. Ninja's were on top of trees near the two swordsman watching the battle. After a short silence, the battle commenced.

The battle was nothing like anyone has ever seen before. Lloyd was surprised at the man's speed and agility. No one was able to stand before Lloyd in a sword fight for months now. He was the best their was. He trained hard and developed couple of his own sword technique so that he could use them to save other people.

Lloyd smiled. The people of the village, the other ninja's looking at them with a shocked expression, all didn't matter to him anymore. There was someone strong standing in front of him and he was going to fight to his fullest.

The fight lasted for half and hour. The ground was full of cuts and there were branches scattered all over the floor, even couple of trees crumpled. But neither swordsman was puffing. The two swordsman both jumped back for a while and smiled. They were going to commence the fight again when a voice came.

"Lloyd! Are you okay?" Zelos shouted. Lloyd looked back. The swordsman looked at him also.

"Stay back Zelos!" Lloyd shouted. Zelos stopped and looked at what was going on. Lloyd was fighting against another swordsman.

"Lloyd, I'll help you," Zelos answered.

"No, it's okay. This is a one-on-one battle between him and me," Lloyd smiled. The battle was about to commence again.

Zelos looked around. "Lloyd... stop... have you lost your mind?" Zelos asked. "We are in the middle of the village," Zelos sighed. Lloyd looked around. The fight that had started at the entrance of the town had moved to the deeper areas of the town. There were houses crumpled and some even on fire. Lloyd admitted that his opponent was strong and used skills without holding back.

There were ninja's injured around them. There were holes that were even several inches deep into the ground. The whole village was a ruin. Lloyd froze.

"Have you come to yourself now Lloyd?" Zelos asked.

"Sorry," Lloyd apologized. Lloyd looked back at the swordsman and he was gone. Lloyd knelt down to his knees. "I'm sorry... I probably lost my mind back there," Lloyd sighed. "This desire I had for strength must have drove me out of control,"

"It's okay. Now calm down. We need to fix this place right away," Zelos assured him. "Sheena may come back in any moment. She'll understand if we explain what had happened," Zelos answered casually.

Lloyd sighed. "I'm the one who's responsible for this... I don't think I can see her..." Lloyd muttered. The village was on flames, there were people injured all over the place and some who were lying cold on the floor.

"If... if I was stronger... this wouldn't have happened," Lloyd said silently.

"Lloyd... It's not your fault. If it weren't for you, there would have been more people who would've been injured," Zelos assured.

"No... if we didn't come here the first place, this wouldn't have happened. That guy was following us. It is my fault that I set my destination here," Lloyd answered. He gave a cold glare at the spot where the hooded man once stood.

"I will never forgive him. Zelos, you take care of the town for me. I'm going to go after that man," Lloyd shouted.

"Aren't you going to see Sheena?" Zelos asked.

"No... tell her that I'm sorry for all the trouble," Lloyd shouted. He turned around and dashed away from the town

"I told you, you don't need to apoloigize," Zelos shouted. But there was no answer.

* * *

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Everyone was silent. Zelos sighed and swung his head. No one spoke. Sheena stood up and walked up to Lloyd.

'Slap!' A loud clear noise vibrated through the large livingroom.

"Lloyd you idiot!" Sheena shouted. "It's not your fault!"

"..." Lloyd didn't speak. "I promised to make everyone happy. I trained for days hoping to help people who are at need. But all I did was injure more people," Lloyd answered.

"Are you still going to go after that swordsman?" Raine asked.

"Yes... it is my task. If this is the trial that I have to face, then I'm not going to let anyone else get wind up to this," Lloyd answered firmly.

"I'll go with you," Sheena answered.

"No... you should go back," Lloyd answered.

"You don't know how strong he really is. If you go, you'll only become an obstacle," Lloyd answered.

Sheena was angry at this. "Me? Obstacle? No way," Sheena answered.

"Sheena... since our last meeting, how much have you trained?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, not too much, but I don't think I would have gotten any worse since the battle with Mithos," Sheena answered.

"Then no," Lloyd sighed.

"But why?" Sheena questioned. "You know that I can protect myself. Actually, you don't have to protect me, I'll instead protect you,"

Lloyd sighed. "Sheena... you don't know what you're saying," Lloyd sighed. He stood up and headed toward the door.

"Let's have a short battle. Show me how much you can do," Lloyd answered. He turned around and headed out the doorway as others followed him.

* * *

Hmm... maybe it took me a while to write this up... because... I forgot about it... I was a bit too relaxed I guess... oh well

Please R&R


	16. Lloyd's Quests

* * *

Sorry for the Long wait -- I went down to my Grandpa's 3 weeks ago on sunday, and he passed away two weeks ago on sunday. I'm not allowed to use CPU on any other day except Sat and Sun... so it took me some time..

Well, anyway! On with the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Lloyd's Quests**

Sheena and Lloyd walked out of Zelos's house. The air was cool and there was not too much sunlight outside. Lloyd looked around the street.

"So... are you ready?" Lloyd asked Sheena.

"I'm ready when you are," Sheena smirked. Sheena was confident. When they last met, they were almost even. Actually, Sheena was a bit better and that was without any of her summons. She was going to go full force this time. To show how powerless Lloyd is and that she has the power to help him.

"There's too many people here. Do you know any place where we can have a battle?" Lloyd asked.

Zelos sighed. "Very well... if you two want to fight that much," Zelos sighed. He quickly took out a piece of paper and wrote something on the paper.

"Hey you!" Zelos called one of the guards standing in front of the King's castle. "Take this to the king,"

"Yes sir!" The guard shouted as he vanashed into the castle.

"uhh... what was that for?" Genis was puzzled.

"You'll see," Zelos smiled. After five minutes, the guard returned. "It is done as you said sir," The guard reported. "It will be done in the next 30 minutes,"

"Thank you," Zelos answered as he handed the guard a small bag of gald to show his gratitude.

"Well, now all we have to do is wait," Zelos shrugged. "Let's go for a little walk until it is ready. I have reserved the best place for the two of you,"

"Where is that?" Genis asked.

"You'll no when you see it," Zelos smirked.

"So what are we going to do for 30 minutes?" Colette asked.

"I don't know, how about you Lloyd?" Sheena asked.

"Sheena... we are going to have a battle soon... why are you so confident?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh me? Because I know that I can win. I'll show you how strong I am," Sheena smirked.

"Lloyd... you are not seriously going to fight until one of you two is beat are you?" Zelos asked.

"No... if I approve of her skill, then we will stop," Lloyd answered.

"Aren't you guys gone yet?" Came a voice from inside the mansion. It was Raine. She said that she didn't wanted to see a fight between friends so she said she was going to stay at the mansion.

"No... we have 30 miniutes spare... until Zelos gets ready the you know what battle field," Genis answered.

"I see... Raine answered," I'm going to go back inside for a little nap. You guys stroll off," She answered as she headed back into the mansion.

"Okay! Let's go!" Colette shouted. They all took off.

Raine sighed as she stared out the window. She looked at their backs and sighed. She took out a small device from her pocket and set it on top of the table.

"Regal! Are you there?" Raine shouted.

"Yes, I am," The screen buzzed for a while and Regal's face appeared.

"Did you prepare all the information I have asked you?" Raine asked.

"Yea, I have. I'll transfer it to you right away," Regal answered.

"Wait... I'm not too comfortable with this machine. I didn't have time to analyze it thoroughly. But this magi-technology is truely fascinating!" Raine smiled. Soon, the information was transferred on to Raine's device. The device flashed a huge hologram on top of the device ans Raine started to read down the paper.

"Hmm... I see... so is this everything you know?" Raine asked.

"Well, more or less," Regal answered.

"Do you have a record of missions that you have sent Lloyd to do previously? Do you have his mission log or anything like that? Lloyd's diary, through analysis of what he did during his mission?" Raine asked.

"Well, I did have him write up a report. Although it was full of errors... what did you teach him at school?" Regal asked.

"Nevermind that... can you send it to me?" Raine asked.

"No problem..." Regal answered. Soon the text started to appear on the hologram. Raine's eyes widened.

"No way... did Lloyd do all this all by himself?" Raine shouted. "Are you insane?"

"Yes, he did it all by himself and no, I'm not insane," Regal answered.

"But how? This is madness! There is no WAY that one person can do this alone," Raine was shocked.

"Don't ask how... but he did it... and without a scratch," Regal answered.

"Retrieveing Mana herbs from the forbidden area of the Latheon Gorge? That place is full of insane plants. I heard from that old man later that on the upper area of the gorge, there is a place full of monstrous plants that are much more stronger than the ones we fought. He did it by himself?" Raine shouted.

"Yes..." Regal answered shortly.

"And what is this? Slaying sky dragons and retrieving 10 horns? Did he fight airborne or something? And what's this? Wiping out all the Desert sandworm for travelers? I heard that there are hundreds of them hiding in their den!" Raine couldn't stop herself from staring blankly at the report paper.

* * *

"So, how long do we have to wait?" Colette asked.

"I don't know... around 15 minutes?" Sheena answered. The girls, Sheena and Colette, were sitting at a cafe sipping their drinks. The guys went for a little walk.

"So... are you really going to fight him?" Colette asked.

"Well, yes I am," Sheena answered.

"But don't you like him?" Colette asked.

"It doesn't matter in battles. Besides, I'm doing this because I want to help him. He's just too stubborn," Sheena sighed.

"I heard that Lloyd is really strong. I mean he was training while all of us were resting off in peace," Colette stated.

"I also have made training sessions for myself to keep myself from going lazy. Besides, if I can't win, I'm going to use the summoned spirits," Sheena answered.

"Summoned spirits? On the battle agains Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"Yes... I hope they understand me. This is for him, and for the world protection," Sheena answered. There was a long silence.

"Hey girls! They are ready! Let's go!" Zelos shouted from the distance, waving his hands. Beside him, stood Lloyd and Genis. The two girls joined the party as the headed up the staircase.

"So this is the place?" Genis shouted as he looked up the huge building standing in front of him. It was the colosseum and it was empty. "You reserved this whole building?" Genis asked.

"Pretty neat huh?" Zelos answered. The group entered the building and inside, stood a lady waiting for them.

"For the spectators, please go this way. And for the fighters, please go through the right," She directed. The groups split up as Sheena and Lloyd went to the right while others headed toward the other direction.

'I'm going to win this battle no matter what and show him how capable I am' Sheena made a confident smile as he and Lloyd entered the huge ring.

I actually wanted to type up the first bit of the battle, but someone is shouting at me to turn off the CPU so I can't... I'll do it next time.

Please R&R!

* * *


	17. A Futile Battle

* * *

Yay! I wrote the next chapter up! I was eager to continue this time and tried to write it up asap... although it took some time..

Hmm... oh well, here's the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews!

Enjoy:

* * *

**A Futile Battle**

Sheena and Lloyd stood inside the ring. Everybody was watching from their seats. There was a moment of silence flowing between the two.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Colette asked.

"Well... Lloyd was almost even with Sheena the last time I saw him... If Sheena can use her summoned spirits then... well?" Genis shrugged.

"I'll put my money on Lloyd," Zelos sighed. "I don't think Sheena has a chance,"

"Zelos... that's not nice..." Colette shouted. "I mean, Sheena also trained herself during the past years hasn't she? She must have gotten better too,"

"Be quiet and watch. This is a good chance to see the skill of the one who has accomplished the impossible," Raine sighed.

"Impossible?" Colette asked.

"Nevermind," Raine muttered. She stared back down at the ring.

"What does she mean?" Genis asked.

"Oh, you don't? Well, too bad," Zelos shrugged. Raine looked at Zelos.

"So Zelos, you know too?" Raine asked.

"Of course," Zelos answered. "You are wondering about Lloyd's skill right? After seeing the report?"

"Right," Raine answered.

"I already saw them a long time ago, not to mention I was IN one," Zelos sighed casually.

"What is it?" Genis shouted.

"Hmm... well, let's just say that Lloyd has done things that none of us would dare think of doing it alone," Zelos answered.

"Huh?" Genis was puzzled.

* * *

Lloyd and Sheena stared at each other. They were measuring their distance. Sheena took out her best set of cards and prepared for battle. Lloyd hasn't even drawn his swords.

"Sheena, if you can land a hit on me, then it's your win," Lloyd answered.

"Heh, suit yourself," Sheena answered. She dashed toward Lloyd straight on. Lloyd simply drew out one his sword and took a swung at her. 'Got ya' Sheena thought. She vanished from Lloyd's sight.

"You forgot Lloyd, haven't you? I'm a ninja and can move much faster that you can," Sheena shouted. "Now I'll finish you off," She once again disappeared from Lloyd's sight and swung her cards at Lloyd's back.

"Uugh!!" Sheena's body was flying into the air. She quickly flipped in the air and landed on her feet. "What?" Sheena was puzzled at what just happened.

"Just give it up Sheena," Lloyd answered.

"Sorry, but not today Lloyd," Sheena answered. She dashed at him once again, quickly closing distance.

"Pyre Seal!" Sheena moved behind Lloyd and shouted. But Lloyd was not there. She suddenly felt something hard hit her from behind and flew into the air. Unable to regain her control, she landed on her back.

"What was that?" Sheena stood back up and answered.

"If this was a real life combat, you would have been already dead," Lloyd answered.

"I was just testing you. But I'll go for real now," Sheena answered.

"Suit yourself," Lloyd shrugged. Lloyd drew out one of his swords. "Here I come," He announced. The next moment, Lloyd charged toward Sheena.

'Heh, is he an idiot? I can see right through his attack and his movement is not even very fast. I'll block the first hit and put a counter right between his swords' Sheena smirked. Lloyd arrived in front of Sheena ans swung his sword. It was just a straight down cut without any type of sword skill in it. Sheena quickly lifted her cards and blocked it. Now all she had to do was put a counter through him.

"heh," Lloyd smirked. Sheena had flown 5 meters into the air and landed on her back. Lloyd has knocked her back regardless of whether his attack was blocked or not.

Sheena stood up. She was staring at Lloyd. "That's it!" She shouted. She reached into her pocket and took out a piece of paper.

"I summon! Come..." Sheena enchanted.

"Ugh!" Sheena rolled across the floor again. "That spell has too long of a delay time to be any effective in a real life battle," Lloyd answered.

Sheena jumped up to her feet. "Heh, who said," Sheena answered. She started to dash across the stadium and threw a card directly in front of Lloyd. The card landed in front of Lloyd and created a smokescreen.

"I have brought this just in case," Sheena answered. When the smoke vanished, there stood a guardian, just like the one that Sheena had used couple years ago when she had attacked Colette. "I managed to get some more of these," She smirked.

"I summon, come..." Sheena enchanted again. Lloyd was charging at her one more time, but was blocked by her guardian. Sheena smirked.

"Sylph!" She shouted. From mid air, three fairies appeared. "Now go!" Sheena shouted, pointing at Lloyd. The Sylphs charged at Lloyd. It was a 1:5 battle. Sheena was confident.

"It's pointless," Lloyd answered. He jumped over the guardian, evaded all the Sylphs and landed a clear blow on Sheena. Sheena was knocked into the air and her summon was canceled. Sheena rolled across the floor and stared up at Lloyd.

Sheena quickly landed to her feet and shouted. "I summon, come Volt! Efreet! Blow up the whole colosseum!" Sheena shouted. Volt and Efreet came out and started to blast attacks throughout the whole ring.

Lloyd dashed toward Volt and landed a clear hit on him while evading all the lighting bolt shooting from it.

"No way..." Sheena muttered. Volt took one blow from Lloyd and vanished. Efreet did not last longer either.

"I summon! Come Origin! Finish him off," Sheena was now frustrated. Lloyd just stood there and let her summon. Origin came down and Started to shoot thunder arrow at Lloyd. But Lloyd was too fast for any of them. He approached Origin.

"I'm sorry, but," Lloyd shouted. "But good bye," He swung his sword. Origin took out his weapons to block but Lloyd penetrated right through his guard.

"Anything more?" Lloyd asked. He was not even puffing. On the other hand, Sheena was extreme tired. She had used up too much magic. Her clothes were full of dust but she wasn't injured very much.

Sheena stood still and looked at Lloyd. "I'm not done yet," Sheena shouted.

"Then I guess I'll just have to knock you out," Lloyd answered. He charged at Sheena and started to swing his swords. Sheena tried to block, but she flew into the air along with her guard. She rolled across the floor once again, but this time, Lloyd followed her. "This is the end," Lloyd shouted. He swung the back of his blade toward Sheena's head.

Sheena reacted as quickly as possible, but felt a hard blow on her head. Yet, she wasn't knocked out. She quickly jumped backwards.

"You didn't pass out I see," Lloyd answered, astonished. "So are you going to continue?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm not going to give up. I won't let you go alone... I..." Sheena shouted.

"..." Lloyd didn't say anything. He quickly dashed toward her again to end this battle.

"Come! Luna! Judgement!" Sheena shouted. Luna appeared from the air and started to cast judgement all over the stadium.

"Last struggle?" Lloyd asked.

"We'll see," Sheena answered. Lloyd quickly jumped around the field, evading every beam of light falling toward him, making his way close to Sheena.

Sheena smirked. "Oh by the way Lloyd, I didn't designate anything to Luna, so if I get hit, I might not make it out of it as well,"

Lloyd, for the first time, startled. He looked above Sheena and say a beam of light falling on top of her.

"You idiot!" Lloyd jumped toward Sheena. He quickly grabbed her as they both rolled in the dust. Lloyd dodged the beam, but not completely. There was a small scratch on his leg.

"I hit," Sheena answered. She was underneath Lloyd.

"No you haven't. You need to give me a clear hit," Lloyd answered.

Sheena smirked. "thought so," She slipped out a card from underneath her sleeve and shouted.

"Demon Seal!" Sheena shouted. Sheena swung her seal toward Lloyd. But it still wasn't enough. Lloyd jumped into the air and evaded the seal by an inch.

"Nice try Sheena," Lloyd answered.

"It's not over yet," Sheena smirked. "Cyclone seal!" Sheena shouted.

A small wave appeared from the ground. Lloyd was still in mid air. "This is it!" Sheena shouted. Lloyd's foot landed in the middle of the waves as he was pushed into the air by a powerful wave.

"Heh... it hit..." Sheena smiled. She closed her eyes and fainted.

Lloyd smiled. "Nice job Sheena," He answered. "You managed to land a blow on me," Lloyd answered as he lifted Sheena's body from the ground and headed out the colosseum.

* * *

Hmm... oh well.. not too good at battle scenes.. --;;; Well, please R&R


	18. Hero's Story

I had a very important test... which I have been working on for weeks... and I screwed up --;;;

So I thought it as a sigh that says "Update your story!" so here I am...

hmm... oh well... here it is:

Enjoy:

* * *

**Hero's Story**

Sheena opened her eyes. She was sleeping on a bed. She looked out the window. The sun was high up in the air. She rose from the bed and sat gently.

"Ouch!" Sheena shouted. Her body was aching everywhere. Her arms were full of scratch, and her back also hurt.

"Lloyd has really gotten strong…" Sheena muttered. She rose from the bed and stretched her arms. She was wearing a new set of clothes, which looked exactly like her previous one she was wearing. She could feel the bandage wrapped around her back.

"You awake Sheena?" Came a voice from behind the door. Then there was a knock "I'm coming in," It was Colette.

"Are you okay Sheena?" Colette asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a bit of pain here and there," Sheena answered.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know that Lloyd was so strong… I should've told him to go a bit easy on you…" Colette sighed.

"No, it's okay. If you do that, my pride will go down the drain," Sheena smiled.

"I'm sorry about what he did… but Lloyd fought you like that because he…" Colette muttered. There was a moment of silence.

"He?" Sheena asked.

"He told me he liked you. I think he did that because he really cares about you and doesn't want to face any danger," Colette answered.

Sheena's face brightened for a moment. "Wait a minute… did Lloyd tell you this?" Sheena asked.

"No, just my instinct," Colette smiled.

"What makes you think that?" Sheena asked.

"Because…" Colette looked down at the floor. "Don't tell this to Lloyd," Colette smiled.

"I found a ring among one of Lloyd's possessions. Don't tell him. There were Letters L&S engraved into it. I think it is meant for you,"

Sheena was surprised but didn't show it. "Then why didn't he give it to me?" She asked.

"I don't know… maybe he didn't have to time to hand it over? Or maybe he just…" Colette couldn't continue.

"Hey, are you guys coming? Everyone is waiting at the living room," Came Raine's voice.

"Okay! We are coming!" Colette shouted back. "Come on, let's go," She suggested.

"Sure," Sheena answered. She followed Colette outside the room and down the stairs.

* * *

"Hmm… I see…" Genis affirmed. "

So it was you," Zelos sighed.

"What is it?" Sheena asked as she walked down the staircase.

"Sit here and we'll talk slowly. We have a lot of time… or do we?" Zelos sighed casually.

"Don't look at me," Genis sighed.

"Sit around the table, I'll tell you guys something," Lloyd stated. Everyone sat around the table.

"Okay… you all remember that Regal's company was under attack some time ago… right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes…" Everyone affirmed.

"It was because Regal was supplying me with information. I knew that an attack was coming so I told him to leave right at the nick of time. As for the other staff members, I told them to strengthen the security although it was useless I guess," Lloyd answered.

"Even during my quests I was attacked at times by someone. But I couldn't find out who they were until recently," Lloyd answered. Everyone was quiet.

"There are those who don't want the world to become a better place. Well, it is "better place" for us,"

Lloyd pulled out a map of the world. "There was a quest that I was given. I was supposed to get rid of a dangerous book, a book with a red jewel on it. But I couldn't just destroy the book. I needed to burn something called the "soul fire" at the top of the dungeon."

Lloyd scanned his finger across the map. "I managed to find the book… here," Lloyd pointed at Sybak. "And I managed to go up to the top floor by myself. It wasn't too hard. At first I had to exit it during the middle and start over and over again. But in the end, I managed to arrive to the top floor,"

"But every time I went out of the book and went back in, the book seemed to restore all its monsters and they seemed be stronger little by little as I went in and out of the book," Lloyd stated.

"But in the end… I managed to beat the final boss at the top floor and stood in front of the soul fire. But I did not burn it," Lloyd sighed.

"But why?" Genis asked.

"I took the book from the library. I used the book to train myself over and over and over again. I killed the boss at least twenty times I think," Lloyd answered. There was a moment of silence.

"But I realized that I have done something stupid. Everything I went, they were analyzing my skills and movements. They were developing little by little, but they weren't any threat to me. But then, he came,"

"Is that the person that you have fought?" Sheena asked.

"Yes… He uses the same weapon as me and has the same ability as me. But he is not a duplicate, so he doesn't look like me," Lloyd answered. "But on the first battle with him, I lost. I was too tired to fight him after going up the dungeon. And… I lost the book,"

"…" Everyone was quiet.

"He disappeared. I reported to Regal that I couldn't find the book and he said it was fine. I continued to do other quests that I was assigned to. They were too easy,"

"They attackers were weak at first. But they got stronger by the moment. I haven't heard any news from anyone saying that they have seen someone strange or any town under attack. So I presumed that they were only after me," Lloyd pointed his finger at the Temple of Darkness,"

"They are gathered here. I found out recently. I trained myself to become stronger, but there are too many of them. I decreased their number little by little, but it wasn't very effective. I told Regal to help me find someone that may be strong enough to help he defeat them. But then, be brought you. I was going to test the person by going on a quest together… but… oh well…" Lloyd sighed. "That's all,"

"So what were you going to do?" Genis asked.

"I'll tell you what he was going to do!" Came a shout from the door. The door burst open and there stood Regal and Presea. "He was going to go alone. That's what he had told me," Regal answered.

"I told you that all would come to this in the end. You sure were stubborn saying that you would not go meet your friends until you finish this insane mission by yourself," Regal sighed.

"Yea… you were right," Lloyd sighed.

"I have already bought everything that I needed. I was going to go there… tomorrow," Lloyd answered. "I'm going to sleep for tonight. But I'll say this. If you go, you may never come back. If you really want to go, then you better be prepared. Especially you Sheena," Lloyd pointed.

"…" Everyone was silent.

"I'm going to sleep for today. Even by myself, I should be able to finish the quest by myself, so think wisely," Lloyd declared. He turned around and headed up the staircase. The living room was silent.

"So… are you still going to go?" Regal asked.

"Heh, you don't need to ask," Sheena smirked. "Are you guys going?" Sheena asked.

"Ask that yourself," Genis smirked back.

* * *

Hmm... what will happen... I don't know so don't ask. I only have the skull of the story and no detail, which means...

that you can give me some ideas... I actrually take some ideas off the reviews oh well

Please R&R


	19. Final Decision

Hmm... I had a lot of thought on what to do... and it took me a week more than I anticipated I guess

Oh and I know that I need to go over the whole story and fix bunch of stuff. I'll do that when I'm done... or I'll get someone to help me. I have no time to proof read that much.

Oh well, here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Final Decision**

Lloyd woke up early in the morning. The room was dark. There was still a lot of time left before sunrise. He lifted his body and looked around. The whole mansion was silent. He quickly but silently got out of the bed and got dressed. He grabbed his sword and sighed.

He walked out of the room. There was nobody there. There was not even the chirping sound of the birds. Lloyd smiled to himself and walked toward the entrance.

"Going somewhere?" Came a female voice. Sheena was standing in front of the door, crossing her arms. "You told me whoever that wants to go can go, right?" She smiled.

"Yes I did. I never thought that I can outrun you again," Lloyd smiled.

"I see," Sheena shrugged. "Shall we go then?"

"Aren't you going to say something to everyone else? At least a letter? We may never come back you know," Lloyd smiled.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Sheena smiled.

"Hey Sheena! Is he here yet?" Came a loud sarcastic voice from outside.

"I guess they are getting tired of waiting," Sheena shrugged. "Let's hurry," Sheena grabbed Lloyd's sleeves and pulled him out the door.

Right outside the mansion, everyone was fully dressed and ready to go, Raine, Genis, Colette, Zelos, and even Presea and Regal. They have already taken out the Rehierds and were ready to fly.

"Lloyd! What took you? I thought you were not going to come!" Zelos shouted casually.

"So you are coming?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course we are! We can't let you have all the fun by yourself can we?" Genis answered.

"As your teacher, I can't let you do something so reckless by yourself now can I?" Raine sighed.

"We're going too," Presea muttered.

"Precisely," Regal smiled.

"Let's go guys!" Colette shouted.

"It will be very dangerous. I won't be able to save you if anything happens. Is it really…" Lloyd tried to reassure everyone with the danger, but was cut short.

"Blah blah blah, we already heard that a million times. Who cares? If we lose, the whole world's going down to grounds right?" Zelos shouted.

"Right…" Lloyd answered.

"Then give us a chance to become heroes too!" Zelos smiled.

"…" Lloyd didn't say anything but nodded slightly. "Let's go then," Lloyd smiled as if nothing has happened. He walked forth and got on his Rehierds as everyone else followed.

* * *

The group landed in front of temple of darkness. It was still dawn and the sky was cloudy. Wind was blowing strong as if a storm was going to come. Everyone jumped off their Rehierds and put them away. They gathered around the entrance to go in.

"Everyone be careful. We don't know what may be in there. Stay close together and we shouldn't be ambushed too easily," Lloyd suggested. Everyone else nodded and walked inside.

Lloyd took out a bunch of blue candles and lit the way. The temple was silent. Lloyd walked in slowly as he scanned across the walls. There was nothing. The only sounds that were made inside the temple were their footsteps.

Lloyd and others slowly walked down the staircase. The whole temple was full of dust. Even the lights were too dusty to be of any help.

"This place seems to have been abandoned for a long period of time." Raine muttered.

"Let's go down a bit deeper," Lloyd suggested. The group walked down the platform and looked down at the long staircase that will lead them to the bottommost floor of the temple where Shadow had been.

The group moved slowly. Step by step, they advanced forward. Everyone looked around carefully, but didn't see anything suspicious. Before they knew it, they were at the bottom of the staircase.

"Lloyd! What's that?" Colette pointed. There was a book lying on the floor. Lloyd kept his distance from the book as he slowly circled around it and say the red jewel on the book.

"That's the book. Be careful, we don't know what may be here," Lloyd warned. He slowly approached the book and gently, he grabbed the book. Everyone was prepared for what was going to coming.

Nothing. There was only silence. Nothing had happened to them. Lloyd was puzzled. "Origin!" He shouted.

"Yes, the wielder of the Eternal Sword? What do you wish to know?" Came a voice.

"Is this the cursed book?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes it is. There is no doubt about it," The voice answered.

"But what's going on then?" Lloyd slowly opened the book.

"Origin! Take me inside the book!" Lloyd shouted.

"Do you really wish to go inside it?" Origin asked.

"Of course!" Lloyd confirmed.

"This book is… empty. There is nothing inside this book," The voice answered.

"What?" Lloyd shouted. But the next thing that happened surprised him even more. The book he was holding suddenly went into flames. Lloyd finally realized.

"It's a trap!" Raine was the one who shouted first. "We better get out of here!" Everyone turned around to go up the stairs, but they couldn't go up. They were knocked off balance by a sudden quake. Lloyd felt the ground shake faster and faster. He could no longer keep his balance and fell to the ground. He felt a sudden increase in the gravity but it soon disappeared.

The quake slowly came to a halt as he stood up and dusted himself. "Is everyone okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, we are all fine," Genis answered as he rubbed his back.

"We better get out of here before…" Lloyd shouted. But he couldn't say anymore. Crumbling noises started to come from every direction. Loud noises of metal and footsteps were growing louder. Everyone gathered around together to prepare for a fight.

Lloyd realized. The noise was coming from underneath them. He looked down at the seemingly bottomless pit around them. He grabbed a couple of blue candles and threw it down the pit. There was a huge flash and the bottom of the pit became visible.

There were tens of thousands of monsters down there. There were stair cases that were leading up from the pit and monsters were slowly climbing up the walls and the staircases one by one. There were some monsters that even Lloyd hasn't seen before. But his instincts told him. They were too outnumbered to fight.

"Run! Lloyd shouted. Everyone came to their senses and followed after Lloyd, who was dashing up the staircase. The noise began to fade as they went up the maze of stairs. They quickly arrived back up to the platform and walked up the final case of stairs.

"We are not going to fight all that are we?" Zelos smirked.

"I don't know, but I hope we don't" Lloyd answered. "But let's first get out of here. We'll need to think of something before we try to do anything," Lloyd shouted.

"Guys, I think you'll have to think of one right now," Genis muttered. They arrived to the entrance of the dungeon, but there were no pathway. Genis looked out the door.

"I think we are about 20 stories high up in the air," He informed.

"Let's use the Rehierds!" Sheena shouted.

"No we can't" Raine answered.

"She's right. The Rehierd wings won't fit through the door and there is no platform outside for its take off," Regal assisted.

"Damn it!" Lloyd shouted as he looked back inside the dungeon. The noises slowly started to grow louder and louder.

* * *

Hmm... so what's going to happen next...

Oh well... Thanks for your reviews! Please R&R


	20. Time of Reflection

Yay! I managed to post up another chapter! Hmm... I hope it isn't too bad.

Oh well

Enjoy!

* * *

**Time of Reflection**

There was no way out. Everyone was panicking. Lloyd and Zelos drew out their swords, staring at the darkness behind them. Everyone was preparing for a battle.

"Lloyd! Zelos! Can you buy me some time?" Regal shouted.

"Yea, we can try. But do you have a plan?" Lloyd asked.

"Try and buy me as much time as possible. The narrow alleyway that we had passed should be a suitable place for you, now go!" Regal shouted. Lloyd and Zelos quickly ran ahead.

"I'll go help them, with my help, I think we can buy more time," Raine suggested.

"Sure thing," Regal answered. Raine also followed Lloyd and the others.

Regal stared out at the door. "Colette, if you take out your angel wings, how many people can you carry?"

"Me? I don't know… but I don't think I can carry more than one person. Maybe two people if we have to carry you out, one person will have to carry Presea's axe out as well" Colette answered.

"Good enough," Regal answered. He walked up to the door and breathed in deeply. He pulled his hand back slowly. "HAAA!!" Regal shouted.

"BANG!" There was a loud noise. Regal used his hand and smacked the wall. The whole floor seemed to shake. But the wall didn't break.

"Presea, Genis. I think I'll need your help," Regal shouted. "We don't need to make too big of a hole. Just enough for a Rehierd to fit through,"

Everyone rushed beside Regal. Presea swung her huge axe on exactly the same spot that Regal hit. Genis also was casting his spell at the wall. Sheena and Colette quickly took out the Rehierd, preparing them for flight.

There wasn't a crack on the wall for the first 5 minutes of attack. The clashed of swords were heard down the hall. But they didn't give up. Sheena and Colette joined them and started to rapidly attack the wall.

There was a small crack on the wall after 8 minutes. The crack grew bigger by the second, until it finally fell apart. Regal acted quick and kicked out all the rocks off the hold to make a clearing for the Rehierds. "You first!" Regal shouted, as he pointed at Sheena. Sheena quickly got on the Rehierd and took off. Genis, Preasea and Colette followed afterwards. Regal was alone. He quickly took out one more Rehierd and dashed toward the others fending off the monsters.

"Raine! I'll take things here now, so get on the Rehierd I've prepared and run! We'll follow shortly," Regal shouted, desperately.

Raine nodded gently and rushed off.

"Are you guys okay?" Regal asked.

"There's just too many of them. I don't think we can last much longer," Lloyd shouted. They were already pushed back almost to the end of the narrow hall. Regal glanced back quickly and checked that Raine was gone.

"On the count of three, turn back and run," Regal shouted.

"Gotcha," Zelos answered.

"One… two… THREE!!" Regal shouted. Three of them turned around without hesitation and sprinted for the door. Regal, Zelos and Lloyd jumped off the exit. Lloyd and Zelos quickly materialized their wings and grabbed on to Regal, slowly decelerating their fall. They couldn't fly too far. They landed on the soft grassy floor safely and looked back at the tower.

The tower was huge. It was completely black. It was nothing like the temple of darkness that they remember. But they didn't have time to look back and think. Monsters were rushing out the front door, and the group quickly made their escape.

* * *

They were back in Zelos' mansion. Regal and Zelos wasn't there. Zelos went to the king to report what had happened and Regal went to contact with his company. The room was gloomy. Nobody spoke.

"This really may be the end of the world," Genis sighed.

"Don't say that Genis. Be careful of what you say," Raine warned. There was a long silence. The entrance door burst open and in came Zelos.

"So how was it?" Lloyd asked.

"I told the king and he said that he'll put up guards around the town and prepare for a battle if he has to," Zelos answered.

"Hmm… I see..." Raine answered. No one said anything. They knew that this castle wall wouldn't hold very long. There were just too many of them if they struck.

Soon after, Regal came in. "Come down to the research lab. The scientists there I think, have something to say," He stated. "Come on!" He left the house. Everyone followed.

* * *

They were standing in front of the research lab. A young female scientist came up to them and started to explain what he knew. "So the cursed book had unleashed itself at last," She sighed. She took out a book from behind her.

"This book was stored in the Sybak library also. I have found it interesting and borrowed it some time ago," She flipped the book open. There was a picture of a small ring. "This is a sorcerer's ring, and it has the ability to unleash 'soul fire'. This is the only think that can destroy the cursed book for all eternity," She stated.

"Yea… but there is no point in destroying that book anymore… right? The seal is already broken and it is too late to burn the book right now.

"Their mechanism is still the same I believe. Somewhere in the tower, there should be a place where you should be able to burn the 'soul fire' just as the book did," She answered.

"So… we got to go back in there… right?" Zelos asked.

"Yes. But it won't be as easy as before. You'll need to have at least 10 times as many 'soul fire' to destroy them all," She stated.

"But that's not possible!" Lloyd protested.

"Yes… it's not. But luckily, there a dwarf who said that he can enhance the ability of the sorcerer's ring so that it can," She smiled.

"A dwarf?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes… he was living by Ozette, but said that he had come to help after hearing the news," The lady explained.

"It's Altessa!" Colette shouted. "Can we see him?"

"He is busy at the moment. But I think you'll be able to see him soon. If you leave your ring here for two days, I think we'll be able to finish it by then," She answered. Lloyd took off his rings and placed in on her hand.

"Thank you." He answered.

"It's for the world," She answered.

* * *

Lloyd was walking down the Meltokio streets. The sun had already set and there were only few people walking around. He heard laughing noises inside the houses, people shouting excitedly at the pub. He slowly walked down the staircase to the first floor to where the slum once was.

There was a huge park there and brand new houses. Lloyd had strived himself to the fullest in order to achieve this much.

"Lloyd. For the next project, we'll need 1 billion gald," Regal told him. "I know this is much more than the amount that we have invested last time to revive Luin, but my elites calculated that we'll need that much gald to succeed our project,"

Lloyd had traveled all over the world. He went into the temple of earth for weeks, moved through the forests and dungeons without sleep for days. He even searched for herbs in the forest for days that turned out to be useless. He wanted this world to become a better place. He didn't want anybody to suffer anymore.

Lloyd stared lightly and clutched his fist. The project was a success. Meltokio was a better place than before. Palmacosta was rebuilt, and Exile had become a floating paradise. Everything went well. He did it with his own hands.

"I don't want to see anyone suffer anymore. I won't let this world crumble down so easily," Lloyd shouted as he bit his lower lip tightly. He walked down to park and saw a fountain and sat on its ledge. He took something down from his back, something wrapped in cloth. He slowly unwrapped it and there was a pair of swords in its sheth. The swords were rattling by themselves as if they were alive. He knew that it was time to use these, his devil's arms.

Regal told him not to use these weapons again. They had become far too strong for one to handle he had said. But there was no other choice.

Lloyd sighed. He wrapped them back and helt them in his hands. He was going to use it, for everyone's sake. Lloyd lay down on the ledge. He was tired of all the thinking. He closed his eyes for a little nap.

* * *

"Hey!" Came a voice. Lloyd opened his eyes and realized that Sheena was sitting beside him. "What are you doing here all alone?" Sheena asked.

"Nothing. Just needed some freash air," Lloyd replied.

"I see..." Sheena answered. There was a moment of silence. "So this is it... isn't it?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah... but don't worry, we can win," Lloyd smiled. He held on to his wrapped swords tightly with his fingers.

"I'm not worrying. We've gone through harder time than this before. I'm sure we can do it," Sheena smiled. Lloyd smiled back at her.

"Sheena, I'm sorry I've hidden everything from you..." Lloyd muttered.

"It's okay. Just don't do that again the next time," Sheena smiled. Lloyd smiled slightly. He stared at the down at the ground He knew that this was the last chance to tell her.

"I didn't want you to be worried about me. I was going to appear before you after everything was done... and give you this," Lloyd muttered as he reached into his pocket and took out a small box. He lifted the case and opened it in front of Sheena.

"This is..." Sheena muttered.

"You don't have to answer me now. But when we come back, can you tell me then?" Lloyd asked.

Sheena smiled. "Of course," Nobody said anything afterwards.

"Sheena, It's getting cold. I think you should go inside," Lloyd suggested.

"But how about you?" Sheena asked.

"I'll be going back soon too. Don't worry about it." Lloyd smiled.

"Well... if you say so..." Sheena answered. She jumped up from her seat and waved good bye at Lloyd and took off. Lloyd smiled and waved back at her.

He was alone again. He smiled meekly but it didn't go very far. He looked down at his wrapped swords one more time.

"Lloyd, these swords have become too powerful. I don't know how much you have developed them, but you shouldn't use them anymore. You body will not be able to withstand it. It won't be surprising if you lose an arm or two the next time you use it not to mention your life," Regal had warned after he gained a severe injury in his arm after just wielding the swords.

"I may be able to make everyone else in this world happy, but I'm not to sure if that will go the same for one girl," Lloyd smiled meekly. Tears were rolling down his cheeks onto the swords that were resting on his lap.

* * *

Almost done I think... a bit longer than usual I think... hmm oh well.

Please R&R


	21. Departure

Hello! Long time no see... hmm... My test was over a week ago, but I am writing it now... since I was lazy...

Oh well...

Enjoy

* * *

**Departure**

It was early in the morning. The sky was filled with dark cloud, alluding that it was going to be a cloudy day. They did not hesitate. The whole world was in danger and they had no time to waste.

"If you want to turn back, this is your last chance," Lloyd muttered. Everyone was gathered around the mansion table at Zelos' mansion.

Lloyd looked into everyone's eyes. He knew what they were going to say. "But, well, I guess there aren't any so we'll go right ahead," Lloyd smiled. Everone nodded.

"They got on the Rehierds. No one said a word. They quickly took off and headed toward the temple of darkness.

The flight was very short. As they approached the tower, so did their anxiety. The tower was divided in to 20 sections, clearly visible from the outside as well. It was pitch black and had no other way in apart from the entrance. It mesmerized everyone who looked at it.

* * *

Everyone landed in front of the tower. There was nothing there. Not a single monster in sight. Lloyd walked in front of the door.

"Wait Lloyd," Raine stopped him.

"What is it professor?" Lloyd asked.

"I have some things to say to you guys before we go in. First, our objective is to burn the soul fire, not wipe out every single enemy in the tower. We have to find the fastest way to the top with the least number of battles," Raine warned. Everyone nodded.

"And secondly," Lloyd continued. "Let's make it back alive. All together," Lloyd smirked. He grabbed the door and pushed it open.

* * *

It was total darkness. They could not see anything. They took out the blue candles they had and lit it. As soon as the candle was lit, the inside of the tower lit up.

"Looks like someone's expecting us," Raine answered. Everyone looked back at the gate once and walked forward. The whole temple was lit up with small fragments of light and light crystals that they used when they had come to make a contract with volt.

There was nothing on the first floor. Nor was there anything on the second. They haven't contacted a single monster even when they have reached the 10th floor.

"Are you sure there is anything here?" Zelos asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Lloyd answered.

"Well, isn't it a good thing? We might be able to go to the top floor without any trouble," Genis shrugged.

"I don't know… it is awfully quiet in here," Lloyd scanned across the grounds.

They have reached the 15th floor, but still, there wasn't anything.

"What the heck are they doing? Are they all crammed up at the top floor or something?" Zelos asked.

"I don't know. But I sense them somewhere in this tower. We shouldn't let our guards down," Lloyd answered.

"Right," Raine agreed.

* * *

They were standing at the staircase on the end of the 19th floor. They still haven't encountered a single monster up to this point. There was a small door that was leading up to the upper floor.

"It's the last floor," Genis was puzzled.

"What are they thinking letting all of us go to the top without any obstacle? Have they lost their mind?" Zelos wondered.

"We can't be too sure," Lloyd muttered. "But we may face a huge army of enemy as soon as we open this door. Everyone, stand back," Lloyd warned. He grabbed his sword with one hand and grabbed the doorknob with the other.

"Bang!" Lloyd forced open the door. Everyone jumped back, preparing for combat. There was a short silence.

"What? Nothing again?" Genis sighed.

"Well, let's just light up the soul fire and finish this up," Zelos sighed. They moved across the tower and saw a huge hole that they have previously made on their previous visit.

"Well, if they come, we can jump out of here again," Zelos shrugged.

"Overconfidence can bring misfortune," Regal warned.

They saw it, their destination and their objective. There still wasn't anything around them.

"I don't know… but I have a bad feeling about this," Lloyd answered. He carefully approached the soul fire. Lloyd approached it and lit it. They felt a sudden decrease in gravity. The tower was falling back down to the ground, back to how the temple of darkness originally looked like.

"It's over?" Zelos asked. "That was very quick," Zelos sighed.

"So… is it over?" Colette asked.

"Well… I guess…" Raine sighed.

Everyone turned around to leave. It was all over. The exit was right beside them. They all turned around to leave.

"Bang!" everone fell off their feel. The ground around them fell. All the lights were lit off. There were huge rumbling noises around them. When the sound stopped, the lights came back. It felt as if they have 4-5 floors.

Metallic sounds and screeches were filling the air. Smell of flesh and scales were everywhere like that of beasts or snakes.

"What the heck?" Lloyd shouted. Everyone gathered around in a circle. They were surrounded.

"It looks like you fell in to my trap," Came a deep, low voice.

"I told you that they aren't stupid," Lloyd answered

"Yea yea, I hear you," Zelos muttered. He too took out his sword.

"I'll be waiting at the top floor. Don't disappoint me," Came the voice.

Lloyd stared up. The doorway upstairs was right behind them. "Everyone, quick! Let's head upstairs," Lloyd shouted.

"No wait!" Raines stopped him. Even if we go up, what are you going to do? I bet there are enemies up their as well and we'll just be surrounded by them from both sides and that would be it,"

"Then… what do we…" Lloyd hesitated.

Regal stepped forward with Presea. " We'll hold up the enemies here. You guys go ahead and quickly finish this. I don't know why the soul fire did not work, but I hope you do something about it quickly,"

"But…" Lloyd muttered.

"Lloyd! Just go! Even is we go up to the top, we wouldn't be able to help. Only you and Sheena together may be able to do something about it,"

"Damn it…" Lloyd muttered. "Let's go everyone!" He shouted. They all headed up, leaving the two behind. But Sheena didn't move.

"Sheena? You there?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh… right," Sheena answered. She wasn't saying anything since morning. She seemed a bit odd today than usual.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," Sheena stuttered. "Let's go," She raced ahead.

"Sorry Regal. If you stick by near the staircase, then you should be able to hold up until we do something about this," Raine shouted.

"Yea I know," Regal shouted. So are you going yet?" Regal shouted. Raine couldn't say anything. She quickly dashed up the floor along with others.

* * *

Regal and Presea were standing in front of the staircase.

"Maybe 20~30 minutes?" Presea muttered.

"No. I think we can last for at least an hour," Regal muttered.

"I'll try," Presea answered.

Regal cracked his fist. The world was at stake and he wasn't going to try his best. "Come!" He shouted.

* * *

Everyone arrived to the upper floor. It was also full of monsters waiting for them.

The stairway to the upper floor was right beside them. But for the same reason, they could not go ahead.

"I'll hold here with Colette, you guys go ahead," Raine shouted.

"But sis!" Genis protested.

"Don't worry Genis. If I support her from the back, then we should be able to hold," Raine answered.

"Go! We haven't much time," Colette warned. "They might not last for too long. Mr. Regal and Presea," Colette shouted.

Lloyd realized. It was a battle of time. Only if he finishes this fast, there will not be any casualties.

"I got it," Lloyd muttered. He dashed ahead, followed by everyone else. Now there were only four people left, Lloyd, Sheena, Genis and Zelos. Their time was running out and they knew what they had to do.

* * *

It really took long... hmm oh well... this chapter wasn't that exciting so I kind of hesitated on how to write... oh well please R&R


	22. Last Strive

I was going to write is yesterday but my cpu was already taken... sadly... so I'm wrote it up today lol -_-;;

Oh well...

Enjoy

* * *

**Last Strive**

Regal and Presea stood in front of the staircase. They have been fighting for the past 20 minutes. None of them had any injuries, but they were starting to get a bit tired. Monsters were surprised by their strength and hesitated to attack. Regal sighed and focused his ears behind him. Sounds of clashing metal were vibrating down the staircase. Regal knew that there was also a battle going on in the upper floor.

"Enemy ahead," Presea warned. Regal turned around and decided to focus on the battle in front of him. If he were to go down, then the ones battling on the upper floor will have a harder time defending.

"First Aid!" A small sound vibrated down the stairs.

'so one is Raine I see… so that means that there is only one other person that is actually fighting? This can be bad' Regal quickly made a conclusion in his head.

"Presea! Go up and help. Those on the upper floor must be having a harder time. Since there is only one staircase that we must guard, I can do it myself. You go up and help those on the upper floor," Regal shouted.

"But…" Presea tried to protest.

"Don't worry. I won't go down so easily," Regal shouted. But Presea didn't move.

"Go!" Regal shouted as he pushed presea into the staircase. He then quickly shut the door behind him. Regal could no longer hear the voice of Raine or Presea, nor did he put his concentration there. He focused on the enemy in front of him.

"Lloyd. I hope you don't mind if I destroy every one of these monsters would you?" Regal smirked. He pulled his arms back and bent his knees. Regal was all alone. He charged forward as if he had forgotten that his goal was to defend and charged forward.

* * *

Presea was standing on the staircase. Regal's voice was no longer audible. Sounds of chashing metal were heard, although they were barely audible. But instead, the sound from the upper floor became louder and louder. She didn't know what she had to do.

A spear pierced through the staircase door. Then, there was a metallic sound that scraped the door once more. Another spear pierced the door. But this time, the tip of the spear had some blood on it. The next moment, the battling noise stopped. It was awfully quiet. The next moment, something started to scrape the door.

Presea knew that there was nothing else that she could do. She looked back once and dashed up the staircase.

"I'm sorry," She muttered.

* * *

Presea arrived to the upper floor. Raine was badly injured and was kneeling on her knees. Colette was lying on the floor, no longer moving, full of injuries. There was a small pool of blood underneath her.

"Presea," Raine muttered. "What happened to Regal?"

"He… is fighting all by himself down stairs," Presea answered. She stood in front of Raine and Colette.

"Look after Colette. I'll take this on," Presea muttered. She gripped her axe and charged forward. There was no turning back for any of them now. Lloyd had warned them that they may not make it back alive if they were to follow him. But they did not follow his advice. But none of them regretted on the decision that they have made.

Presea fought strongly all by herself. She dashed forward in anger, swinging her axe swiftly. She was furious. For her friends were injured, that the whole world was going to be destroyed if they were to fail. Her anger took control of her and she was swinging her axe madly. She seemed unstoppable.

"Ahhhhh!" A loud scream snapped her back to reality. Colette's body was kicked across the floor and Raine was stabbed through her shoulder against the wall. Her staff was snapped in half and she was defenseless. None of them were moving.

Presea was too focused on the battle for revenge that she forgot to protect the ones behind her.

Tears started to roll down her eyes. Regal was still didn't make it up the staircase. Raine was stabbed against the wall and Colette was on the floor motionless as the pool of blood underneath her started to become larger by the second.

Tears started to roll down Presea's cheeks as she lifted her axe into the air and charged forward with a loud scream.

* * *

Zelos, Lloyd, Sheena and Genis were walking up the stairs. They were progressing little by little fighting off the beasts standing in front of them. Number wasn't too big of a disadvantage since they were on a narrow staircase.

"Lloyd Look!" Genis shouted. Everyone looked back. Monsters were coming up from the staircase from the floor below them, the floors that Presea, Regal, Raine and Colette were guarding.

"Let's go," Lloyd shouted.

"Go? What about the others?" Genis asked.

"If we don't accomplish this, then their sacrifice would be meaningless," Lloyd muttered. But there was a small shake in his voice.

"Lloyd…" Sheena muttered.

Zelos sighed. "Lloyd, you go on ahead. We'll fend off the monsters coming up. Besides, I don't think that this pipsqueak is going to go anywhere unless he takes his revenge," Zelos shrugged.

"We'll head down stairs and try to buy you some more time. On the mean time, if the others are still alive, we'll go down and save them as well," Zelos muttered.

"If that's what you think is best," Lloyd nodded. Genis and Zelos turned around and started down the staircase. Lloyd and Sheena looked ahead and started heading up the stairs. None of them looked back. Lloyd and Sheena dashed ahead, leaving Zelos and Genis behind. Soon, metallic noises and explosions were heard from the distance.

"Lloyd, is this really okay?" Sheena asked. But Lloyd didn't look back. He continued to walk forward.

"Wait! Lloyd!" Sheena shouted. But Lloyd wasn't listening. She quickly followed after Lloyd with some dissatisfaction.

"Sheena…" Lloyd muttered shortly.

"Yes?" Sheena asked.

"Let's go, we have no time to waste," With that, Lloyd quickly dashed ahead and Sheena followed him.

* * *

Hmm... I guess it wasn't too bad... oh well please R&R


	23. Before the Storm

I'm been a while hasn't it? Oh well... I just got lazy...

Anyway, here's the next chap

Enjoy!

* * *

**Before the Storm**

There were only the two of them left. Lloyd and Sheena did not look back. They knew that this may be their final battle. The sounds of clashing sword and exploding magic faded slowly as they moved up to the next floor.

"One more floor left. We have no time to waste," Lloyd muttered.

"Right," Sheena nodded. They dashed up the now quiet staircase and arrived on the 3rd floor from where they fell. None the less, the whole floor was crowded with monsters. But there was something different about the floor. The doorway to the next floor was not beside the staircase that they came up.

"Lloyd, look over there," Sheena shouted after she quickly glanced across the area. There was the doorway on the other side from where they came up.

None of the two moved for a moment. Abandoning the place where they stood meant that Genis and Zelos who were fighting their way down would face enemy from both sides. Then, Sheena spoke up first.

"Lloyd, I'll take the monsters from here. You go ahead through these monsters and head upstairs," Sheena muttered.

Lloyd didn't move. Then, he grabbed on to Sheena's arm and muttered a quick short word.

"No," Lloyd muttered.

"What?" Sheena asked.

"We are going together. I know what I'm doing, but let's trust them," Lloyd answered.

"Lloyd? What are you saying?" Sheena was surprised by what Lloyd just said. Lloyd had just told her that he was going to abandon his friends for the mission.

"Look, if we don't finish this as fast as possible, we'll all just die. Think about Presea and Regal we had left on the first floor. How much longer do you think they'll last even if they lasted this far," Lloyd turned his back on Sheena and drew his sword.

The monsters were moving in slowly. They knew this swordman's strength as they fought him over and over again in the past. None of them jumped on him like they had the first time Lloyd had entered the cursed book. Lloyd had realized their development and smirked.

"Looks like you guys did some studying," Lloyd walked forward. "Sheena, follow me closely. I don't think this is going to be easy,"

Sheena unwillingly nodded. Deep inside her, she knew that this is the only way that they will make it out. Sheena saw the hooded man fighting against Lloyd at Altamira. Their strength was almost equal. Lloyd alone will not be able to defeat him. Furthermore, this was the enemy's territory. The enemy also knows Lloyd's strength and would have made some preparation in defeating him. Leaving Lloyd alone would bring his demise on the next floor.

"Let's go," Sheena smirked at Lloyd for one last time. Lloyd smirked back and dashed forward. At least he was about to.

"Wait," Sheena shouted. She grabbed on to Lloyd's arm and stopped him.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"You have a battle waiting for you upstairs remember?" Sheena answered. "You better save up your strength. I'll make way and you follow me. Okay?"

Lloyd didn't move for one moment, but the next moment, he nodded. "I'll leave it in your hands,"

Sheena drew out her cards and charged forward, followed by Lloyd.

'I'm sorry… Zelos… Genis… and all of you…' Sheena thought for a second before they both charged at the guarding monsters. 'I hope we can all meet back at Zelos' mansion and have a laugh like always'

But that thought soon faded. She had no time to think about anything else except fighting any longer.

* * *

Sheena was injured badly. She had at least 4 cuts across her legs and a shallow cut across her chest which may have led her to her demise. Her arms were bruised and almost all the guardian seals that she had brought were gone.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked. Every time Lloyd tried to step out to help, Sheena stopped him. After 3-4 times, he had given up assisting her and watched, clenching his fist, following her.

"Sheena… you really over did it this time," Lloyd muttered.

"Yea… I know," Sheena smiled meekly. "But I knew that this was the only way,"

Sheena didn't have any more strength to do anything. She had used up all her mana in her body from over summoning and as soon as she had brought the two to the staircase, she fell to her knees and Lloyd quickly shoveled her up from the floor and dashed up the stairs.

"I'll leave everything up to you Lloyd," Sheena muttered and fainted in his arms. Lloyd looked down at Sheena and muttered.

"Thank you… I promise, I will definitely win," Lloyd made a firm face. He had brought his last card for this battle. The two blades that were sealed away from him since their power grew up too much. The very blades that he had carried on his back, wrapped in the cloth that he had always wrapped it with.

"No matter the cost, I will win this battle. For the sakes of everyone who had risked their lives in this battle for me… and the world,"

Lloyd confirmed for one last time. The end of the staircase came in his sight. He slowly placed Sheena down on to the floor against the wall and unwrapped the two blades that he had brought. He placed the two blades that he was carrying by Sheena's side and gave her one last kiss on her forehead.

"Wish me luck," Lloyd muttered. He drew out one of the swords that he had brought half way. The sword sheath started to shake loudly.

* * *

Is the story drawing to a close? We'll see please R&R


	24. The Hooded Man

Well, It's been a while lol... dumb school... well, here it is!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Hooded Man**

Lloyd stood firmly. He was all alone. All his friends helped him get here and he wasn't going to let them down. He actually expected that he'd get to this point by himself. There was just too much difference in strength between him and his friends. Even if the situation did not turn out like this, he still would have told everyone else to watch and fight by himself.

But moreover, his heart felt as if they were falling apart when he saw Sheena risk her life for him on the floor below. Lloyd knew that without saving his strength, he would not be able to defeat the enemy waiting for him. All he could do was watch. It hurt him so much, watching Sheena risk her life. But he left all of that behind him right now. He was going to end this all even if it cost him his own life.

The swords on his waste started to rattle again as he approached the top of the staircase.

"This will be the last battle for me. I don't care how much strength you use off me. Just help me win this battle… for everyone's sake…" Lloyd slowly put his hands on his swords and calmed it down.

Regal had told him to never use it again. The next time he uses this strength, he will not make it out without damage. Lloyd may lose his life. Even if he doesn't, he will lose all his strength to ever wield the sword again. But that didn't matter to him anymore. He couldn't care less. He was the one that was responsible for this mess, and he was going to finish this with his own two hands.

"So you came... came a low voice. On the top floor stood a hooded man, waiting for Lloyd, crossing his arms. He stood still in the middle of the large hall all by himself. The exit was right behind him as if he was mocking Lloyd.

"I've come here to finish you all," Lloyd answered coldly. His two hands slowly moved for their weapons.

"Hold it!" The hooded man shouted. He looked once back at Lloyd and stepped aside from the exit. "If you want to go out, then I won't stop you. Matter of fact, you can go down and grab the rest of your members and get out of here. I don't have a need for you anymore," He smirked.

Lloyd was confused. He was hesitant to pull out his sword. The hooded man continued. "No matter how strong you are, you alone is no threat to us," The man paused for a moment. Lloyd walked back to the staircase and grabbed Sheena. He then walked pass the hooded man toward the exit.

"Only you can go, the lady stays," The hooded man spoke to Lloyd who was behind him. "Didn't I tell you? If it is only you, then we are letting you go since you are no threat to us. But if your friends survive as well, then that's a different story,"

Lloyd felt danger behind him and quickly jumped back toward a nearby wall and gently lay Sheena there. "I wasn't going to go anyway. I was just going to throw her out so that she'd not be endangered. I have a score to settle with you!" Lloyd shouted.

The man laughed loudly and nodded. "I was afraid you were going to say that," Lloyd once agains approached him slowly.

"Bang!"

There was a loud explosion from the floor underneath them. The ground shook loudly but soon it was quiet again. The hooded man looked down at the floor with an amazed expression.

"This was unexpected. I didn't know there would be another person of your level," He looked intrigued. "Oh well, if there is another like you, then there is no way that I'd let you go," He smirked.

"It would have been smarter for you if you had come here along with him than living him behind to save your powerless friends. Then there would have been no way that I could win," He smirked. But there was a sign of amazement in his face.

'What? Someone that is strong as me? Who could it be?' Lloyd was wondering the same thing. He knew all the strength of his friends and they were much weaker than he was. Nobody that he remember in fact was as strong as he was.

"He is getting stronger. I'm impressed. I think I'll quickly finish you off before your friend arrives so that the real fun can begin," The hooded man seemed to be excited by this "friend" of Lloyd.

The hooded man drew his sword and Lloyd followed. "I thank you for everything you have done... training us up to this level," The man smirked.

"Shut up," Lloyd muttered. He moved his hands to his waste to pull out his weapon as well. There was a moment of silence. Then another loud noise came from underneath them and with that they dashed forward. Lloyd drew out his two blades that here eager to get out.

It was the Devil's Arms. He had been continuously using it for a time until he was told that it had grown too strong for him to use. The swords clashed in the air as the two swordsmen jumped into the air. The battle was quick.

"So that's was it was," The hooded man smirked. Lloyd didn't reply. He pushed his sword stronger with his arms. There was a small cracking noise.

"What the…" The hooded man quickly jumped back. His weapons shattered in the air and he just got out of range by a mere inch. Lloyd dashed forward and took another slash.

"What an interesting weapon," The man smirked. He leaped back making distance from Lloyd. "I guess I can no longer play,"

Lloyd didn't reply. He was staring at the hooded man. The hooded man continued. "Let me tell you something. Have you ever wondered why I also wield a twin blade?" The man asked.

Lloyd was quiet. "Hmm… don't want to answer eh?" The man answered. He reached his hands for the cap of the hood. "Then I'll show you why," The man answered as he took off his hood.

"What the…" Lloyd was surprised. "But how? You are…"

"Surprised?" The man smirked. Lloyd stared into the man's face. He looked EXACTLY like him! "Let the fun begin!"

* * *

oh well please R&R


	25. Battle

You won't believe this... but I'm serving in the compulsory army service -_-;;;; hell my life...

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS!

* * *

**Battle**

Lloyd looked closely at the man standing in front of him. The man also looked back at him as well.

"So, are we going to just stare at each other for the whole day or something? Or are we going to fight," The Lloyd-look-a-like smiled. But Lloyd didn't move. They were staring at each other as if they were going to slash at each other the next moment, but neither of them actually attacked. Lloyd stared at his foe coldly but didn't rush right into action. He learned from his mistakes that always rushing forward recklessly is not something that he should do at this moment.

"I guess this uninvited guest is quite troublesome. I think I'll have to finish this quick," The hooded man smirked as he lowered his body to strike at Lloyd. Lloyd didn't say anything but stared back at him, lowering his weapon to prepare for the upcoming blow. Then, there was a sudden flash, but it seemed as if neither of them have moved... except for the fact that their positions were switched. The hooded man smiled.

"So, you are trying to buy time or something? Too scared to fight me alone? Afraid to make any more mistakes? Where did all your spirit go!" The man taunted Lloyd. But Lloyd didn't move to strike first. He was waiting for his 'unknown' reinforcement to arrive.

Lloyd actually wanted to strike first. But he couldn't. Everyone risked their lives to bring him up to this point and he had to win 'surely'. He did not want to gamble. In the matter of fact, he really wanted to tear up the very source of all this mess that stood in front of him. But Lloyd stayed calm.

"Very well, I guess I'm the one that has the disadvantage if I waste too much time," Without warning, the man glided across the floor and struck Lloyd... but this time, Lloyd made a move that he probably would have never made in his life.

"What the..." The man also seemed surprised by the action that Lloyd took. Lloyd dodged the sword by jumping backwards instead of fighting back. He just needed to buy time.

"Hahahaha... the all powerful Lloyd Iirving is running away like a coward, how interesting," The man laughed. "All this power is from you, it is you who have given me this power, the most powerful blader in the world. That is why I have taken this form, the most ideal form that a blader can take. All the battles we had was for this very moment. But this is not all... the real reason I traveled the world trying to look like you was because..."

The man took one look at Lloyd. He wanted to see what action Lloyd would take after he hear his next word.

"I really wanted your friendship to fall apart, to see you in despair. I wanted you to fall into darkness through hatred and despair. I may have succeeded if it had not been for SOMEONE that seems very special to you... the one that is waiting for your return on the floor below."

Lloyd's eyes widened, but before he can do anything, the man dashed for the staircase.

"You! If you touch her, I'll tear you into bits! I swear!" Lloyd shouted as he dashed after the man. The man looked back at Lloyd. He was driven into fury. He smiled as he bounced back to continue their fight.

"Now this is what I'm talking about. If you don't win or just try to buy time, then I'll just go down and finish off your 'friends'," Lloyd realized. He had no other choice to fight, for the sake of everyone who have followed him and opened up the way to bring him here. He had to win.

Lloys swiftly wielded his two blades, striking the man with all his strength. But he knew, he was not strong or fast enough to win. But he had no choice. He had to fight.

"So, this is all you've got? Or did I just get too strong?" The man still seemed to have more powers hidden within him that he didn't use yet. On the other hand, Lloyd was using all his power to defeat the monter standing in front of him, wielding the same type of blade that he had been using since the biginning of their first journey.

Lloyd saw the man's face, his evil grin, and the madness in his eyes. He suddenly backed his sword away and made a 360 turn and struck Lloyd's sword like a lightning. Lloyd was forced to back away by the immense strength as he slided across the ground, but was still pointing his sword at the man.

"It's over. You can't buy time or beat me. This is where your adventure ends," The man dashed at Lloyd much faster than before, as if everything he had done so far was just a joke. He was going to finish off Lloyd.

Another strike came at Lloyd's chest, another at his ankels. The blades came heavy and fast, but Lloyd some how managed to defend himself barely. Then, it came, the finishing blow.

"WHAM!"

Lloyd flew into the air and was knocked into one of the pillars supporting the block. He slid down the cracked pillar and fell face flat on the chilly ground.

"This is it. This is where the story ends,"

Lloyd forced his body to stand up. But he was losing too much blood. But he didn't give up. He tried again and again to stand up. By some miracle, he managed stood, but then saw his last bit of hope wither away. His two blades were shattered into pieces.

"Well, don't worry. I'll soon have everyone follow you anyway so that you won't be lonely," the man walked toward Lloyd slowly to finish him off. Lloyd realized. This was the end. He couldn't win, at least not alone.

"Cyclone Seal!"

A voice came from the staircase. The man quickly looked back to see the one that was responsible for the voice but it was too late for him to dodge the attack that was cast upon him.

"Uugh..." he flew into the air and was thrown across the floor. But that was it. This attack was not strong enough to give him any critical damage. He stood up slowly and looked at the person that attacked him.

"Why do you wish to rush to your death," He sighed as he waved his head. Sheena stood by the staircase, staring at the man whp just tried to kill Lloyd. She was barely standing. Her left arm was dripping of blood and her clothes were not much intact as well. She seemed to have ripped off some of them to stop her bloodloss by tying it around her leg. She was in no position to fight as well.

"Why do you do something so pointless..." The man took one look at Lloyd and snickered. He found something that seemed to amuse him. He was going to kill Sheena in front of Lloyd. He wanted to see Lloyd's face at the very moment that his sword penetrates Sheena.

"No! Don't do it! You! I'll..." Lloyd shouted, but the man ignored him. Lloyd shouted louder and louder but the man didn't stop. Lloyd shouted with all his might, to protect the one he loved. But he couldn't do anything. His sight began to fade away as his body completely shut down. THe man looked at Lloyd and waved has head silently as if he was taunting him.

"It's all over..." He moved closer and closer to Sheena who seemed unable to move and lifted his sword up into the air and...

"It is all over alright. For you that is," A cold voice came. There was a purple blade sticking out of the man's chest, the man that seemed to have been the winner of this conflict. Sheena's eyes widened as she saw what happened. There was a man wearing a hood stabbing his sword into the man that tried to kill Sheena. Sheena was confused by this sudden turn of events but the Lloyd-look-a-like seemed to have realized something and grinned at the man behind gim.

"So... it was you? How Ironic. I would never have guessed..." The man turned his face to see the person that pierced a blade through his chest. But even at that moment, he laughed.

"I'm not going alone though. All of you are coming with me. This is the last present that I'm going to give you all," The man shouted. Then he was motionless. Then, Sheena saw the building falling apart from the inside. She couldn't move. Genis, Raine, Collet, Zelos... everyone was going to die. They would probably be at a much worse situation that her. She closed her eyes. The floors that the others were at were already gone. None of them would have survived. Sheena took one look at Lloyd who was motionless. Her life would be pointless without him. She smiled meekly.

'I guess it is better for me to go like this than to live all alone'

She closed her eyes and let go of everything. The building crumbled down on top of everyone. This seemed to have been the last journey for the heroes that saved the world.


	26. Aftermath

hell my life...

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS!

* * *

**Aftermath**

Lloyd opened his eyes. He could barely see anything as the sunlight was shining down brightly on his face. The pain that he was feeling at the moment was repeatedly telling him that he was somehow alive. He could feel that he was lying on top of a cozy bed and judging by the smell of the atmosphere, he was surely inside a hospital.

"Mmm..."

Lloyd slowly gazed around him, but his eyes still couldn't clearly catch what he was seeing. But his ears seemed to be just fine as he could hear the voices of people around him just fine.

"Look, he is awake! Get the doctor!" Lloyd heard a familiar voice and heard someone running down the stairs. he was seeing what was around him more clearly by the time the doctor came to him.

"So I guess I'm still alive, ain't I?" Lloyd smiled meekly as he looked at his current state, all tied up on top of the bed, unable to move. But the people around him didn't say anything to Lloyd's casual voice. But Lloyd didn't seem to have realized the serious atmosphere around him as he continued to speak.

"So, where is everyone else? Are they all bound up like me as well?" Lloyd asked. But no one replied.

"I'm sorry..." That was all that the doctor could say to him. Any more words would be critical to Lloyd both internally and externally. But people around the doctor was not kind enough to hide the truth.

"You were the only person there when we arrived there. We have checked miles around but haven't found anyone" A man spoke up.

"They probably flew away in their Rehierds," Lloyd smiled. But that sight only seem to be Lloyd's last strive to pursuade himself. The man waved his head and handed Lloyd a small case.

"I'm sorry..." Lloyd saw the object in man's hand. It was the Rehierd case with all the Rehierds still inside. "This was the only thing we have found along with this," The man then handed Lloyd a card. Lloyd took one glimpse at it and froze.

"..." Lloyd didn't say anything but everyone could clearly see that his impression has changed.

"Woah! Hold it!" Lloyd began to struggle. He ripped off the bands using his teeth and struggled madly as he tried to free himself. He wasn't going to believe this until he saw the whole thing with his own eyes. After a while, Lloyd managed to break free. He pulled his injured body and dashed outside. He realized that he was in Altamira. He took the Rehierd case, materialized a Rehierd, and headed for Meltokio, the place where everything started.

"Please... It's all my fault..." Lloyd's heart began to beat fast as he headed for Meltokio at maximum speed. Then he arrived. He jumped off the Rehierd and began to dash up the staircase. He ran. Then he was finally there, in front of Zelos' mansion. He opened it. He hoped that everyone would greet him and tell him "Welcome back". But there wasn't anybody there. Lloyd fell to his knees and cried. That was all he could do. For being unable to save them.

"Everyone... I'm sorry..."

Dispite how Lloyd was feeling, the bright sunlight was shining down on his, perhaps trying to show Lloyd that this world is not as mercyful as it seems. Lloyd slowly stood back up. Then he walked into the house. The house was empty. The butler was not there either.

"Zelos must have predicted this..."

Lloyd smiled meekly and thought of his pal, the person who always seemed carefree but had much more to think and cry about deep within his heart. Then he started to think about everyone one by one... until he thought about Sheena.

"Sheena... I'm really sorry... I'm... sorry..."

Lloyd cried. That was all he could do. But none of the people every came back to him no matter how hard he cried.

Lloyd came out of Zelos' mansion. It had been 3 months since he had lived here. He decided the very day that he was going to wait for everyone right here. They will come. That is what Lloyd believed.

He traveled over the world at times to do what he can to do things that his friends were trying to achieve. To make the world a better place for half-elves. To bring peace to the world between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla.

But even all those things that he did, he eventually came back to this place.

"I'm back."

Lloyd opened the door of the Zelos' mansion. No one was there. But he was familiar with this anyway. Lloyd took off his dusty clothes and walked into the shower. Then he realized something wierd.

'The Kitchen light is on... could it be?'

Lloyd forgot about the fact that he was semi-nude and began to dash for the door. His heart was beating faster than ever.

"Everyone..." Lloyd was going to so complain to them. He was going to open the door and shout at the greeting members on what took them so long. He had so much to ask and apologize. His heart started to beat even faster as his legs were moving faster than ever. Everything seemed like slow motion. At last, Lloyd grabbed the handle.

Lloyd smashed the door open.

"Sir Bud, you should really wear something," Inside the Kitchen, stood the buttler. Lloyd sighed at his stupidity of thinking that everyone would be back and turned around.

"I'm sorry, I was going to take a shower," Lloyd turned around and closed the door behind. It was a very cold and sad night as he sat on Zelos' bed alone, thinking about everyone else.

Not finished...


	27. Change of Course

hell my life...

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS!

* * *

**Change of Course**

Nothing happened the next day. Nothing the day after that, and nothing the day after that. Lloyd waited, as if he was going to wait there forever. But after another month, he realized. Waiting just won't cut it. The world was not going to make anything easy for him. He had to do it himself with his own two hands. Lloyd decided that it was now time for him to move.

Lloyd woke up especially early that day. He wore his old, worn-out robe that he wore before and packed his bag, filling it with potions and gels. He was ready to go out and see the world one more time. This was a trip that may give him hope, but on the other hand, it may destroy it forever. But even so, Lloyd thought it was better than just sitting here and waiting. Lloyd left the house as the buttler bid Lloyd farewell. Lloyd slowly walked down the staircase and looked back at Meltokio one last time.

"I'll be back, with everyone else. We'll all meet here and live happily. Although my friends have wished for everyone's happiness, my friends' happiness is just as important. I'm going to bring them back,"

Lloyd muttered as he took out his Rehierd. Then he slowly jumped aboard. He set his Rehierd to head for Altamira so that he can get some information about what had happened after he the tower had collapsed. Although there may not be too much, that little information was vital to him and maybe finding his friends. They may have reasons for not coming back even if they are still alive.

While Lloyd was flying to Altamira, something strange had happened. Something that had never happened before.

"Woah!"

Lloyd shouted. The Rehierd was slowly changing its direction by itself. Lloyd tried to pull on the lever and handle to stop it, but it was useless. It seemed as if the Rehierd was being drawn by something. After a few minutes of struggle, Lloyd realized that it was useless to do anything and decided to let the Rehierd go to the place that it wants. If the person that was pulling Lloyd was an enemy, then he will be sorry. That is what Lloyd thought.

Soon, the Rehierd slowly decided to head for the ground. It landed on a place that was very familiar to him. The place that the objective of their journey has changed, the place where they realized the truth.

"The Tower of Salvation..."

Lloyd muttered. Of course, the tower was no longer there but the ruins still remained. But that was not important to him. Something had drawn him here and he needed to find out what it was and what its objective is. Lloyd slowly drew his two blades, one shining brightly in red and the other shining brightly in blue, the material blades. He slowly walked up the staircase looking around carefully as he made every step. Then he had arrived at the center of the tower, the place where the battle against Cruxis began.

A huge light appeared before Lloyd. Lloyd jumped to his battling position as if he had already expected this, his swords ready to strike at his opponent... if the one that appeared was an eney. But it wasn't. The light slowly faded as a woman wearing a grassy-green dress appeared in front of them.

"Mana..." Lloyd muttered.

The woman looked at Lloyd and smiled at him. "Nice to see you are still alive,"

"Was it you that called me to this place?" Lloyd asked as he slowly put away his sword.

"Yes I have. I have seen everything, how you and your friends have saved the world," Mana smiled.

"Yea... but I'm the only one that's alive. How are my friends? Are they alive too?" Lloyd asked Mana with a hopeful look. But her answer was devistating.

"No, I'm afraid you are the only survivor. I'm sorry,"

Lloyd collapsed. The 'Mana', the one who can see everything in this world told him that his friends were dead. His journey to find his friends were finished before it even started. Lloyd slowly started to cry as he blamed himself for not being able to save his friends.

"I'm sorry everyone..."

Lloyd wished that everyone would forgive him, forgive him for being the only survivor. But he knew at the same time that none of his friends will blame him for this anyway and that made him feel even more bad.

"..." Mana didn't say anything but looked down at Lloyd. Lloyd looked up at Mana one last time and spoke the words that he wished to come true.

"Mana... can you bring them back? I'll do anything... please..."

But mana waved her head coldly. The reality was not very forgiving or merciful.

"haha... thought so. Then my trip is probably useless huh?" Lloyd smiled meekly as he turned his back toward martel. He was going to go back to Zelos' mansion. He no longer had any goal in his life.

"No it isn't," Mana spoke. Lloyd's heart thumped loudly at that word as his eyes widened. He slowly turned around and saw Mana's face one more time. She was smiling. She continued.

"Lloyd, your trip here wasn't useless. You have saved the world and now it is the time for the world to save you," Mana smiled.

"Origin"

"Maxwell"

"Luna"

"Shadow"

"Celsius"

"Gnome"

"Efreet"

"Sylph"

"Undine"

"Volt"

With that, 10 summoned spirits appeared before Mana.

"What we are doing now is against the law of this world. This is a one-time reward. You only get one chance at this. We are going to send you back in time. Save your friends. But even if you do, you won't be able to come back to this timeline. You'll have to live there. This is all we can do for you," Mana smiled mischeviously as she materialized her staff.

Lloyd's eyes were once again full of confidence. This world was actually a much better place than he had thought. He had saved it, and now it was going to help him.

"Thank you,"

Lloyd looked at Mana for one last time and left her a short word as he vanished into the portal. He has let everyone down once, and he wasn't going to do it again.


End file.
